Children Are A Blessing
by RomanceRules
Summary: Fran has a 14 year old son, Maxwell and Sarah has there 3 children. 2 of Max and Sarah kids meet Fran's son at the rollerskating rink. They all meet. What do you think will happen? R&R! :P
1. Meeting Max and Sarah

**Meeting Max and Sarah**

Fran sat in a sit, while her 14 year old son, Steven was rollerskating. She was happy he'd been her son. He always listened, always was polite, ever since his father left. He was only 9 at the time, but one day they came home from the store and there was a note next to the door. **" I can't do this. I've found you, a bore. Don't look for me. I hate you, both" -Nick**. Fran told her son that daddy didn't want to be with them, and that he left, and now he despised him so. Fran tried everything in the world to please him, to keep him with them, but to no avail. Steven convinced himself it was because, he was a hand full. So, he straightened up, and was good from now on.

Steven's been kvetching to go skating, but now that he's here she didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. She decied to go over to the food court and get a pretzel and a soda.

Fran walked over to the counter and waited behind a woman who was 5"1, brown sandy hair, a cropped t-shirt, a pair a jeans, and some awesome sneakers. The man was 6"1, thick black hair with a gray streak, a white polo shirt, kakhaki shorts, and brown flip flops. They looked like a great couple. So, there was someone infront of them. Fran tapped the man lightly on the shoulder, he turned.

" Excuse me, but do you happen to have the time?", Fran said, smiling.

" Yes, and that's OK. It's 8:35pm", he said, in the most adorable british accent.

" Thank you. Only 1 hour and 30 minutes in this place", she turned to spot where her son was. That didn't take long.

" What? You don't like this place?", Max asked, turned around.

" Uh, well. It's not that I don't like it. It's just, my son's been kvetching to come here and that I'm here, I have nothing to do. You know? Skating is not a thing I'm good at! TRUST ME!", she said.

They were infront of the line now. The woman turned around to face the man.

" What do you want?", the woman said.

" Excuse me a second", he turned to the woman next to him, " I'll get a slice of pizza and a coke".

Fran stared and said, " What no rolos?", she laughed.

" Rolos?".

" There peanuts, covered in chocolate. What's your name?".

He looked over to his.. whatever she was to him amd said,

" My name is Max. Uh, sorry but, we have to go. Nice talking to you", then he whisphered in Fran's ear, " If you see us later, here, talk to us, and I'll love to taste a rolo".

" Come on, we have to watch the kids. Brighton proabbly got into some kind of trouble", then she noticed Fran, " Why, hello. I'm Sarah Sheffield, this is my husband Maxwell Sheffield. Uh, and you are?", Sarah extended her hand out for a handshake.

"** She seems very nice and so tasteful**", she thought. " My name is Fran fine. Nice to meet you, both. Have a great time", she said.

" And, you with your son", Maxwell said, getting his slice of pizza and drink off the counter.

" Thanks!".

With that, they left. Once again, Fran felt alone, lonely, and bored. She got her soda, rolos, and preztel, and went to her seat. Not 2 seconds after she sat down, Steven came over with some boy.

" Mom, this is Brighton. He's in my math class, and well, uh can he come over?", Steven asked Brighton right next to him.

" I don't know, Steven. I don't know Brighton's parents, and the editor gave me ANOTHER story called, " My life with a teenage son". It's not the worst prodject but, it due on the 30th".

Steven poked out his lower lip.

She sigh. " Ok, He can come over!", Fran said. She turned to Brighton, " Can I meet your parents?"

" Sure! Come on!", he said, as he begin to roll to the other side of the rink. She followed.

Once they were there, Brighton sat next to a man. Fran was too far away, she couldn't tell who it was. Once, she was close enough she knew excatly who it was.

" I know excatly who THEY are", she whisphered to herself.

" Hey, Max, Sarah. Nice to see you, again?", Fran said witha pretzal and soda in both hands.

" Hey , Fran. You've met Brighton? How?", Max asked.

" Him, and my son, Steven, are in Math class together and Brighton wants to see if it was Ok if he'd spend a night at our house".

" That's sounds alright. Can we have your number just in case?", Sarah asked.

A blonde haired teenager came up behind Steven and put her hand on his shoulder.

" What ya doing!", she said quickly, but smiling.

" Hey Maggie! Maggie, I would like you to meet my mom. Mom, Maggie...Maggie, Mom", Steven said.

" Hello"

"Hey!", she moved over to touch Maggie's hair, " Yeah. You have beatiful hair, no, that color doesn't come in a bottle! No Way!".

Maggie blushed.

" Seem's our children get along well", Sarah says. " You guys have 12-15minutes left. Then, we're leaving".

" K mom", brighton and Maggie said.

Steven looked at his mother with hopeful eyes.

" Yes?", Fran said, inoccently.

" Well, can he come over?"

" Yes, they said yes".

"YES"

Steven and Brighton high fived, and skated away.

" Fran, that Steven looks excatly like you!", Max said.

" Well, he looks mostly like...", she turned away.

" Come, sit! We can exchange numbers!", Sarah said.

" OH, and before I forget can I have a...", Max was cut off by, Fran.

" Rolo", she went into her purse and pulled the box outta the bag. " Of course! You want one Sarah?", she asked opening the box.

" Uh, no thanks but, thanks for offering!", she said, shaking her head side to side.

She gave Max one, she gave him 2 seconds, he was groaning.

" Is it good?", Fran asked, looking confused by his facial expressions.

" It's extraordinary! Sarah, darling, you have taste THIS!", he held one up to her mouth.

" Sorry, but no thank you though".

Fran watch them interact with each other.

"** WHY DIDN'T WE WORK, NICK? HUH? THEN, YOU HAD THE NERVE TO COME BACK AND, ... YOU SAID I WASn't WORTHY! BUT, I DON'T KNOW WHY!... **", she thought before, she was brought back to the present by, Max.

" Did you hear me?"

" No, sorry. I was distracted, please say it again", she said.

" I said that you and Steven should come to breakfast, tommorow", he said getting up, and putting his coat on.

" Yes, that'll be very nice. Thanks, bye", Fran said.

Max kissed Sarah on the cheek.

" I'll be home later", he said.

" OK. See you at home. Love you!", she said.

Fran waved one more time and he was off. When, he was gone she turrned to Sarah.

" So, where's he off too?", she asked.

" The theatre. C.C. like to keep him at the theatre by, causing problems. She LIKES him at the theatre" she said air quotes around the second "Likes him".

" OH! So, he is a big macha producer! He must love what he does to but, up with a C.C.", Fran said, and half smiled.

" Atcually, yes he loves what he does! He started at 17 in London. He build his bussiness to the ground up", she said.

" That's really impressive! Well, it time to get the kids to bed. Maybe not to bed, but you know they can stay up at our house on the weekends!" she laughed, " WAIT! I still need your number!", she said, getting up. She turned around, searched for Steven and motioned, " come on!". Steven skated toward his mother with Brighton not to far behind.

"Is it time to go?", Steven asked.

" Yes. Go get your shoes, Brighton you go do the same". They moved slowly. " I'll pop popcorn, we''ll get a couple of movies and everything, if you move your TOUCHAS!".

They looked at each other, then they dashed off.

" Maggie! Come on, darling!", Sarah said.

Maggie looked away from some guy in the foodcourt. She said something to him, and he left. She went over to the skate rentals to get her shoes too.

The woman quickly exchanged numbers before, the children were laughing there way over to their parents.

" What's so funny?", Fran asked them.

" Oh, nothing".

" Well, then come on!", Sarah said.

They started to walk to the parking lot.

Once, they got there, Fran, Steven, and Brighton headed for Fran's ford( sky blue). Sarah and Maggie followed.

" See you tommorow, Fran. How bout you come at 8?", Sarah says.

" Yes, that'll be great, but Oy so early!", Fran said, jokingly.

Sarah laughed.

" Well, see you tommorow", Sarah said.

" Bye, steven", Maggie said.

" Bye Maggie! Bye, Mrs. Sarah!", Steven said from the passinger seat.

" Bye Steven! Brighton, behave!", Sarah said.

Fran was just pulling off when, Brighton said

" OK love you!"

" I love you My darling!"

Then, they were off to a night of fun and, to think about breakfast at the Sheffields.

***BUBBLE GUM***

_* Look SamandDianeFan10 a new nanny story!:D_


	2. A Day With The Sheffields

**A Day With The Sheffields**

Fran awoke at 6:40am. She was really tired but, had to get up the guys up in 20minutes. So, she went to the zebra print couch, and got her ruby colored satin robe. She wet downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee. She put the pot , in the coffeemaker ao, it could brew. then, that's when the phone rung. It was loud and annoying. So, she ran to anwser it, so it wouldn't wake the boys.

" Hello?", she said into the receiver.

" Hey! Still coming over for breakfast?".

" Max!", she whispered, " Yes we are. Brighton will be acompanying us. Is that OK?".

" Yes", he laughed, " That's OK".

" Why are you up so early?", Fran asked, into the phone which was craddled inbetween her shoulder and her neck. she was getting her coffee.

" I'm busy in the office, right now. Going over a couple contracts before breakfast", he said.

" Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm", Fran said, drinking her coffee.

Maxwell was now confused, " Uh, Fran, why'd you mmmmmmhmmmmm?", he asked.

"I'm drinking this coffee. It so good, relaxing. I'm now fully awake. So, your a big mach produucer? Tell the media more !", she said.

She checked the time, 6:52am. Ok, still got time to talk.

" Well, yes, I'm a very successful broadway producer. I was 17 in London, England. Very interested in the theatre. so, I did a couple of flops there, and moved here and with the help with my assitant I made those flops into hits. Niles, my butler was there with me the whole way! He basically a brother not, a butler. I passed on a couple greats ones but, had a couple of great ones in this time".

Fran laughs. " That last lin,e was funny, " a couple of great ones in this time" it's usaully calld " in my time" but, your not THAT old so, whatever floats you boat". She laughed, again. " Now THAT was funny!"

" Yea, alittle... So! What's your back story? I told you mine now, what yours?", Max , didn't know what it was but, he was so comfortable talking to her. Like, he was with Sarah!

" Uh..no!".

" Why?".

" It's a sob story! and you'll proabbly hate me forever, if I told you! We've just became...", Fran didn't know what to call him.

" Friends. Close friends", he finished for her, " I wouldn't, couldn't hate you! It proabbly couldn't be that bad!"

She checked the time 6:58am! Great, saved by the... clock? " Sorry, but gotta go wake the boys. Maybe, some other time. See you in a hour!", she said.

" OK, bye! Your gonna have to talk about it sooner or later. We'll be best friend forever, you cant't keep it a secert forever!", he chuckled.

" Forever! Isn't that a bit over exagerated? ", she said, " Can I talk to you about anything?"

" Of course!"

" OK, don't know why just asking! Bye!"

" Wait! Why'd you wanna kn-", he said into the receiver.

She hung up.

She put her mug on the counter. She thought, "** OK. Forever. No way, are we gonna be best friends forever! but, you know my past you gonna order a resstraining order against me!**". She laughed. She truged up the stairs to wake up the guys.

Max on the other hand, was befuddled. " **Who's past can be worst then, mine? Not hers, she so happy, cheerful, perfect, her accent alittle weird, but that another thing that makes her uquiue**", he thought, "** She's such loving others before herself. These are reason I love Sarah, there might be another person like sarah and that just might be Fran**". 8:00 just can't come fast enough.

Fran didn't have a hard time getting them to get up, she just mentioned that they're going to brighton's for breakfast. They hopped up and ran to shower. While, they were doing that Fran decided to have a warm bath. Past memories, went out the window when she'd bathe. She wish she could take long bath but, no telling what the boys would get lathered, rinsed, and repeated. She got out and, put on her robe before she apiled her makeup, lotion,and perfume. she went down the hall next, to check on the boy and their progress. Brighton's in the shower but, Steven gonna lend him some clothes. Steven already showered. She was satisfied with the boys progress, she went back to her room to get her clothes ready. "** I really don't know what we're gonna do after breakfast or the whole day. So, I'll wear this, this and this**", she thought as she took out the contents outta her closet. She slipped them on, checked herself out in the mirror next to the closet and was ready to go. She went to her nightstand and checked the time, 7:40am. " **Oy, we might be late**", she thought as, she rushed down the hall to tell the guys it was time to leave. she tapped lightly on the door, no anwser. She opened the door, no one was inside. She turned around to go down the stairs, when she heard Steven's loud mouth.

" Mom! We're gonna be late!".

She smiled. Yeah, they were ready.

She went down the stairs, to see the boys siting on the plush couch. Brighton was wearing a fire orange, a pair of jeans, and the shoes he wore the day before. Steven wore a a red shirt, with white letters that spelled, " Quiet!... So I can be LOUD!", some kakaki short, and black tennis shoes. They looked like brothers but, they were just friends.

" OK, everyone ready?", she asked on the bottom step.

" Ready!", Brighton said.

" Ready!", Steven said.

" Get to the car! Hut, hut!", Fran said opening the door for them to leave. So, they got in the car, and 10 minutes later they were infront of the Sheffield mansion. " **Fancy**!", she thought as she got into the front of the house parking space.

" Brighton, you never told me you had a place!", Steven said, excitedly.

" Wait, till you get inside!", Brighton said, smirking.

" Well, then let's go", Steven said rushing to get outta the car. Brighton was right behind him.

Steven came up to the passenger side window and said, " Ma, you coming?"

" Yeah, sweetie. I'll be in a minute. I have to do something", Fran said to the boy.

Steven was worried about his mother, but she said to go ahead.

Fran's head was on the wheel, she was thinking and, crying?

" **Sometimes, after all these years you haunt my dreams and thoughts. I'm frightened to death about what we could or would do if u came back. What if you did come back, and you... Darn you! You schmuck! You'll cost me years!". **She wiped away her tears, and got outta her car. She checked her mascra, it was running. She knocked on the door, a man with blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes anwsered the door. She ran right past him, up the stairs to the bathroom. Everyone, especailly Steven was concerned.

Little Gracie was the only one confused.

Max and Sarah looked at each other, Sarah nodded, and then looked at the stairs. Max got up and said,

" How about everyone gather in the dining room? I'll grab Fran and be back downstairs in a couple of minutes".

Everyone, went to the dining room. Not Steven.

" Steven?", Max said, going to the couch.

He was almost crying. " I'm NOT moving. I can't stand this! He hurt her, and she'll never be...the same", Max took the boy in his arms.

" Don't worry. I bet she'll be better,once she sees you", he said.

" NO! You don't understand. She was happy. Singing, she was happy, and he left and it was because. of ME".

" No, it's never the kids fault. Whoever, He is , he made a BIG mistake. You'd have to go to the dining room. So, I can go get you mother".

" OK, ! Please help her to feel better", Steven hugged him.

Max hugged him back, tightly. " I will, Steven"

Steven rushed to be with the others.

Max walked to the stairs, and took them on 2 at a time. He checked the guest room, no-one. He checked the bathroom, but he couldn't get in. He knocked on the door.

" Fran", he said, " Open the door".

Nothing.

" Please, talk to me. I can proabbly help you or can find some help for you", he said still knocking. " Everyone's worried about you. Especaily Steven".

He heard the click of the lock and she opened the door a crack. she was on the floor , hands infront of her face.

" Are you OK?", Max asked.

"No, does it look like it!", Fran said, angrily.

Maxwell bit his lip.

" Max. Im sorry to snap at you", she said, hands in her lap.

Max got on the floor, and was criss cross on the floor with her.

" Wanna talk about it?", he said his hand on her leg.

" Kinda, but if i tell you you'll think of me differently", she said.

" what if, i promise not to do just that", he said.

" Uh", she still didn't know the only people who know is Val and her mother.

" Please?", he said, sounding sincere.

She looked into his olive green eyes.

" OK", she sigh, " Nick Rollingstein. Steven's father. Loved him, gave him some love ,alot of affection. One day, Steven and I went to the market, we caame back and there was a note next to the door. Your a bore, don't look for me, I hate you both. I was so distraught. 2 day later, he used his key, found me in bed and... He slapped me, and told me I wasn't worthy of nothing", she was almost crying by this point, " I believed him, told myself that the only good man was my son. I gave him everything he wanted. I didn't understand at the time, where I went wrong. I worked twice as hard at my job. I'm a editor for the New York Times. I've been terrified, that he'll come back and do it again. He'd hurt my kid and me! I hate myself for it!". She couldn't say anymore, she was full blowen crying.

Max was in shock. " This is the thing you didn't want to tell me earlier. Wasn't it?".

She nodded.

He took her into his arms.

" I'm so sorry", he said. He tilted her head up to look into her big brown eyes. " Your worthy of so much more than you've got. Steven is a blessing to your life, NEVER forget THAT EVER. You will have a moment of happiness". She looked down as soon as he finished the last sentence. She still was so sad.

" **Oh my god! How could someone who could give someone so much love, be and have so much pain in their life. She's so careful not to convey her emotions to anyone. My life was bad, hers was worst**", he thought as she was crying in his chest.

" Why don't you both stay here tonight in the quest room? Sarah and I will be right across the hall if you need anything, anything at all", he said, " but we have to get through today first. Stand up, let's wash your face".

She stood up.

He went over to the closet, and got a washcloth. He wet it and wiped around her eyes.

" Better?", he asked.

" Yes, thank you, for being a great friend, not judging me, and just, everything", Fran said.

" Why would I judge you? You gave that man love, and affection, if he can't take it, too bad for him. Someone will come for you, and they'll love, and cherish you the way you do everybody. They'll love you", he tapped her nose when he said, " you".

" Because , I'm a bad influence, Nick might come for you guys for caring about me. You know", Fran said.

" I didn't even consider that!", Max said, smiling.

Fran playfully punched his shoulder.

" OW!", he said, rubbing his arm.

They laughed.

" Thanks, Max! Alot! i really needed this, and who knows maybe we'll be friend forever", Fran said, leaving the bathroom.

" Maybe, I never know", Max said, following her outta the bathroom. " Yo, Frannie!". "** Where in the world did that come from**?"

Fran turned around. " Yes?"

" I'm always here. You know that?"

" Yes, I know. You have a nice shoulder to cry on. You should really put a towel there, I suspect I'll be crying there ofthen", Fran said. She laughed. " Come! I'm hungry, for some food, and I want to see my boy".

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the stairs. They were silent on there way to the dining room.

Once, they went into the dining room, they saw five sad faces. Steven wa the first one to run up, to his mom and, hug her tightly.

" Are you OK?"

" Yes, sweetie. Now, that I see you I'm fantastic", she said, hugging the boy tightly.

Steven looked at Max and mouthed. " Thank You, Mr. Max".

" Your Welcome", he mouthed. " So, should we start eating?", he said, hands together.

Fran sat her son down and, took a sit next to Gracie.

" Hello, little one. What's your name?", Fran said.

" I'm, Racy", she said.

" Racy?".

" Gracie", Sarah said.

" Oh, then hi Gracie. Hoe old are you?", Fran said.

" Free?", she said, hands in the air.

" She's three, gonna be four in August", Max said.

" Wow!", Fran said, " Such a big girl!".

The rest of breakfast waspretty pleasent. The talked about what they were gonna do the rest of the day. They decided to go to Coney Island. So, after breakfats, Max, Sarah, Maggie and Graice went upstairs to change their clothes. Some, to change their diapers. Fran, Steven and Brighton stayed downstairs to wait.. 10-15minutes later, Max, Sarah, Maggie, and Gracie came downstairs looking fabulous!

" Ready?", Fran said, getting up from the couch.

" Seems so", Max said.

" Great, then lets hit the road".

They laughed.

" Funny", Sarah said, sacartastically.

So, the Sheffields and the Fines left the Sheffield house. They decied to take the limo because Fran and Stven were spending a night. Stvene and Brighton was sooo excited that they would be spending a night at Brighton's house. They got to Coney Island, they paid and, first Fran, Steven, Maggie, and Brighton went on a rollercoaster. They were all screaming like a couple of girls. They got on it 5 times, while Sarah took Gracie to the Merry- Go-Round. Max joined the kids, and Fran on the 4th and 5th try on the roller coaster, they had so much fun! Afeter, that ride they found Sarah and Gracie on the Merry- Go- Round, Fran got on that ride tooFran atcually looked like Gracie. No care in the world, happy, just having a blast! Max was happy by, this and so was, Steven. After, 4 rides the gang got hotdogs, with everything on it, even onions! Fran dug into her hotdog like, it was the last piece of godiva chocolate. When, she was done she was grinning for ear- to- ear. She got another, and another Coke. After, she was done that, she was ready for the Ferris Wheel. So, they all walked to the Ferris Wheel. 1 car sitted all the kids, and another car sitted all the adults. Once, they went to the top Fran was talking. like her old self again.

" Don't you just love the veiw fron high places?", she said, " I do but, it makes my mother nauseous!".

" I love them, there so nice, and you can see all the stuff your missing", Sarah said.

" I know! On the ground, you can see all your eye can see, but", she looked at the veiw, " Here it's different".

" Don't ya think, Max?", Sarah asked her husband.

" Of course, I agree with you, and Fran but, if your on the ground what are you missing, and it's different because it's a different point of veiw", he said, sounding quite smart.

His answer renderred them speechless, and this was a first for Fran.

" Never thought of it like that", Fran said, thinking.

" Well", Sarah says, " I guess, your missing the things you can't see everyday, or at all! Things that are not in your veiw!"

Maxwell, put his hand on his chin, he thought for a second, " Hmmm, but the things you can't see are real! Right!".

" Wrong!", Fran said, " If, I don't see a flying pig, does that mean it's real? No."

" True, true!", Sarah agreed.

This debate went on the whole ride. At the end, a friendly conversation about their surroundings turned into a debate about the thing they can't see. Once, the ride was over Fran and Sarah was defeated. Max had won. He explained that the thing we can't see, thing we think can be real. They, at least, learned something.

" Where to next?", Brighton said.

" Well, we can go to the bumper car", he looked at the grown up ladies, " We haven't done that yet".

" You go ahead. I'm get another coke, I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel, see the scenery again", Fran said.

" Mom!", Steven said.

" That's OK! Go have fun! I'll be there when the ride is done!", Fran said.

So, Max and Sarah took the children to the bumper cars. While, this was happening, Fran did really go to a vendor, to go get a medium Coke, then to Ferris Wheel, she went. So, once she got to the top, she stared longingly at, the scenery. Like, she wanted to go, to leave, to be someplace.

"** Max and Sarah. Wow, their life just to awesome. 3 beautiful children, a husband and wife, to raise them. They're happy, the husband gets respect from ppl, and gives it back. There's something that make me, IDK. I wonder if London wil banish these memories from me", she looked to the sky, A veiw like this is is PRICELESS,a love like theirs**", she looked at the rides of coney Island, " **You have to give to get, a love like that. What she have to give? PROABBLY NOTHING**!". The rest of the ride was consist of thinking of Max and Sarah. At the end of the ride, Fran was kinda happy, and jealous of them to new friend she has. They had a love, she dreamed of as a little girl. So, she went to the bumper cars. Everyone, was happy. Max had a car, Maggie, Steven, and Brighton had their own cars, Sarah and Gracie shared a car. They were saying they'd bump the person that bumped them. When, the ride was over, Fran was waiting at the exit.

They came out of the bumper cars laughing at each other. Max, looked at Fran and smiled. He came next to her and said,

" That was so much fun! Steven, bumped into me and, laughed so hard Coke came outta his nose the first time on. THAT was funny!", Max said, smiling.

Brighton, Maggie, and Steven high-fived each other. Fran, Maxwell and Sarah were talking about, talking about, what'll they get back to the house.

Fran pulled Max to the side.

" You didn't tell her?".

" Of course, not!", he said.

" Good, because this is big. So, it should come from me", she said, looking around.

" So, your gonna tell her? When?", Max said.

Fran ran her fingers through her hair and said, " I DON'T KNOW! but, soon. So, don't tell! I would apreciate it if, I could talk to you about it, tonight?", Fran said.

" Sure! I have a office at the house, we can talk on the terrace after Sarah goes to sleep", he said, seriously.

" OK, I feel bad to not tell her, but, she doesn't need to know now! Can I wait 1 year then, tell her?", Fran said, jokingly.

" Uh,...", he thought a second, " Maybe? Come on, we gotta get back!".

" Ard, father, SO PUSHY!", Fran said, starting to walk back.

Max gently nudged her, " Now, THAT'S pushy!"

They laughed.

So, the families stayed coney Island untill, 7:30pm. Once, they got back to the Sheffield house, Niles the butler prepared spagetti and garlic bread. Fran had quickly, made a healthy fruit salad. At dinner, everyone was talking about how much fun they had at, the amusement park. Max had brought up, Fran and the hotdogs.

" Hey! We, Fines can't have just one of anything", she said.

" Well, that's alot of food!", Max said, laughing.

" Girl, sarah! How could you marry a gentle? He doesn't get seconds?", she asked, jokingly.

" Ha, ha Fran! Very funny! If you MUST know, it was his smile, I went to the theatre he produced a play at and went to get a sneek peek at the show before, anyone else, he caught me. I told him, why I was there and, he told me about the play and invited me to go to the opening with him", she said, smiling at him.

" Well, she's right about that!. Then, I asked her on a date, and we fell in love", he said.

" WOW", Fran said. " That sound, like the best way, to meet him but," she took a forkfull of fruit salad, " Did you love the theatre before you met him?".

" Yes, I loved that they could pretend to have real emotions. that amazed me", she said.

Maggie, brighton, and steven was just listening to the conversation made by the parents.

Fran thought about something for a second. Fran quickly turned to Max and said, in panic mode, " What about school?"

" What do you mean. " What about school?"", Sarah said, to Fran.

" I invited Fran and steven to spend a night over here tonight but, I forgot, it's a school night!", he said, hands over his face.

" WAIT!", Brighton said, and then dashed into the kitchen.

He ran into the kitchen, to ask niles if he washed his clothes, he did.

" YES!", he said.

He ccame back, smiling hard. He sat in his seat and , didn't say a work.

" OK, spill it mister!", Fran, said.

" Oh, nothing. Just that since Steven let me borrow this outfit. I'm thinking, I should return a favor. he can borrow a outfit from me, a uniform outfit, so clothes covered", Brighton said, to the adults.

" OK, smartypants! What about homework?", Sarah said.

" Brighton, and i have the same classes just at different times. He can give me a piece of paper and, the questions, and I anwser them. Simple!", Steven said.

" How botu baths, toothbrushes, washclothes", Maxwell asked.

" Aren't they in, they in that closet in the guest bathroom", Fran said.

" FRAN!".

" What! You do!", she said in her defense.

" Not helping!", he said.

" I think, that if they really wanna spend a night then, they should!, but, they need to go to bed early!", Fran said, switching back into parent mode.

" Well, Ma we can't fight them all on this!", Sarah said.

Max looked around the table at all the faces, and said, " Alright! but, lights out at 9:45pm! Us to, Sarah, Fran".

" Yes, sir!", 5 ppl at the table said.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

After dinner, the Sheffields and the Fines, got into some comfortable clothes. ( Steven got some clothes from Brighton, and Fran got clothes from Sarah). They all got into the living room, and watched, " Finding Nemo". by 9:30pm, Gracie fell asleep. Brighton, Maggie, and steven stayed up untill curfew, , sarah and Fran herded them to bed. Tucked Gracie in, told steven to quickly do his homework. when, they checked on Maggie, as usaully she was reading " 13 plus, 1". They were done with, checking on the kids so, Fran told Sarah to go take a long soak and she go get Maxwell.

She went downstairs to, the living room, and no-one was there, everything was off. So, the second choice was this office he was talking about. She went to doors, open, close, open, close, open, close. Untill, she found a room. A room with a desk, a bookcase, an old painting, a green couch, and lots and lots of drawers. She looked to her right, to find a balconey or terrace. She walked out onto it. " **This is a awesome place to think**", she thought. She closed her eyes and begin to to hum, " It's All Coming Back To Me Now", by:Celine Dion.

" Hey Romeo! Romeo, where for art tho Romeo?", she said, playfully.

" That wasn't that bad", Max said, coming in the light from the shadows.

" Stop playing!".

" I'm serious!, That was almost poetry", he said.

" Almost?".

" Yea, almost. Now, you wanted to talk to me?", he said, his elbows on the little table.

" We, kinda have to make this quick, Sarah in the tub soaking, she sent for you. so, I was thinking we can see where this", pointing to the two of them, " goes in like, a year. See, if we're still friends. See , if your annoyed with my voice". " **See if she can be trusted**", she thought.

She laughed.

" One year's too long! but, we'll give it a try. Sarah, is MY wife she needs to know what I know", he said. " She can be trusted, don't worry!"

" How did you", Fran begin.

" I don't know, how I knew u thought that but, don't worry".

" I think she'll tell the kids. What if, she tell my kid that his father hurt his mother in more ways than, one. What if, he hates me, this will be more diffcult then, ... I'm lose everyone I care about, even you!", she said, in panic mode.

" Fran, fran! Your never gonna lose me! Steven is your blessing, remember?".

She nodded.

" Maggie, and Brighton I could talk them, into liking you, maybe. Gracie's to young to understand any of this. If, I ever get tired of your voice, I'll tell you", he said, truthfully.

Fran was crying, she didn't want anyone else knowing what Nick did to her, especaially her son.

Max couldn't stand believe this happy, cheerful woman was so emotional. He hated to make her cry, so he'd compromise.

" How about", he out his hand in hers, " WE wait 6 months then, tell her?".

" I need to know, but OK", she stood up, " Stand up!".

He stood up.

She hugged him tightly. " Thank you, what would I do without you?", she whisphered in his ear.

" Let's NEVER find out", he broke the hug, " Come on! I'll walk you to the guest room". He took her hand.

They walked in silence, to the stairs, and up the stairs to the guestroom.

" Goodnight, Fran. See you in the morning!".

" Goodnight! Can you wake me up at 6:40? Maybe, we can grab coffee! HAHA", she said, smiling.

He smiled. " How do you do that?".

" Do what?", she said, as she was opening the door.

" Cry your eyes out one minute and the next your back to life?".

" I don't know, that's how I am".

" Ok? Bye, Fran!".

" Bye Max".

She closed the door, and waited for the next morning.

***BUBBLE GUM***


	3. 2 Months Later

**October**

Steven, Brighton, and Maggie were all at the entrance steps, waiting for the limo. they were all talking about where they were going this weekend.

" So, watching a movie at hudon river? Ever heard of such things?", Steven asked his friends.

Brighton stepped down the steps, and sat down. " It sounds cool! I hope they play Cars 2, that is a cool movie and at least Gracie can watch it. you know?".

" Yeah, I would hate for them to show Chuckie, or Scream 4. You know?", Maggie said, head burried in a new book.

They stared at her, and she closed her book.

" What?".

" You watched those movies? I mean, your a", Steven said.

" A girl? Yeah, I am but, girls like scary movies. At least, some of us do".

" OK?", Brighthon said, " Anyway, come on, the limo's here!".

" Thank god! I can't wait to nosh on something at the house!", Steven said, walking down the stairs.

" Yeah, I know! Lunch was hours ago!", Brighton said, standing up, from the step.

" STOP TALKING AND COME ON!", Maggie yelled running down the stairs.

So, the 3 of them ran to the limo, and went to the Sheffield house.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, the Sheffields and the Fines headed down to the Hudson River to watch a movie. Of course, Fran made the Fines bring 2 bags of microwavable popcorn, for the event. When, they got there Max insisted on buying everyone a large soda, except Gracie she got a small. The featured movie was, " Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". Fran and Max thought that movie was absoulutely wonderful for everyone. Max and Fran had spread out a blanket for, the families to be together. The kids laughed, the adults laughed. After, the movie the kids, and the adullts went to the Sheffield home for thhe night. They've been going there every single weekend since, August 28th. So, Max and Fran went on the terrace and talked like they did every weekend and afternoon.<p>

" Did you like the movie?", Max said.

" Atcually, I LOVED it! I love that Roger Rabbit he's soo funny!", Fran said, smiling like she just won the lottery!

" Good to hear! Roger, was very funny! I'm happy, that you've been happy and not as sad as, you started out", Max said.

" I wasn't that bad!".

He stared at her, to make her confess.

" OK! I was a mess. but, he.. you know! That not right for him to... you know", she pouted.

" I DO know! Put you lip back in!", he said, " I'm surprised that your kid and my kids have gotten along so well".

" I know, Brighton has been in Steven's class for 4 yeaars now! and, they're finally hanging!".

" US too! I never knew that they WERE in class together, and I never knew he knew Maggie. How could he know Maggie and not Brighton?", Max asked, elbows on the table.

" Well, she pretty like, her mother. how can he not notice her! You know? What was that called... I remembered! How other people don't exist unless you find, dun dun dun!", she said, not really wanting to give her new best friend the wrong idea. She laughed though.

" Yea, I know, AGAIN!", he smiled, " Sarah, is beautitul, but I fell in love with her because she understood my past, the thing it took to get to where I was, she was my best friend before I married her. The first date was consist of me asking her questions. Isn't that how first dates are though? Trying to see if your right for each other".

" That's what I thought! That sounds like, the perfect firstdate!, I would just be comfortable with the guy coming over and I make a awesome supper and we talk for hours", she said, blushing, " That sounds kinda like your first date but, not without the fancy smacy places! HAHA!".

Max checked his blachin watch. " Uh, Fran it's time to head to bed. I think it's about 12:00".

She pouted again.

He laughed. " Don't worry we can do this twice next weekend!, but only if you come over on Friday!".

" Alright, your on!", she said.

He stood up. She stood up after he did. He held out his hand for her to grab. She did just that.

" I'll walk you to your room", he said, starting to walk.

" **OMG! He's holding my hand!**" she thought. Then, thought, "** Whoa, Francine! This happened before and ended terribbly and plus he married! Get that head outta the gutter!"**

**" Wow! I never thought her hand could be so soft", Max thought, " Max! You have a wife that loves you, don't ruin it with trying to go for Fran! You can't, she loves you and Fran..", he brought outta his head back to the real world, by the woman that captured his thoughts.**

" Are you OK?" she asked him.

" Yes, um, I'm very OK", he said, walking down the hallway to her room.

" Well, here's your guestroom", Fran said letting go of his hand.

He saddened quickly but, tried not to show it.

" Not, really MINE all YOURS. You spend more time here then, anyone else", he said.

" Well, then. OK! It's mine", she turned away.

" Fran, what's wrong?".

" Oh, nothing", she said, playing it off.

" Come on! I know you, you only turn away when, something wrong. So, what's wrong?", he asked

" Well, it's like we're living here. We're not married and never will be! So, I think it's weird to call it MINE", she said, tearing up.

He cupped his hand around her face. " Fran, you are not the cause of Sarah being so distant I pormise she's just busy tending to the children, as are you and I. I know that you and i will never be married because i'm married to Sarah. I also, don't know you that well, but I do know that I feel comfortable around you. Comfortable, enough to tell you mostly everything you want to know, about, everything".

She blushed again, " Thanks Max". She kissed his cheek. " Goodnight!".

" Goodnight, Fran".

She went into the room which, WAS kinda now hers.

" Ma**ybe, not now my love but, one day in our lives we will have a chance to enjoy each other. I will be your friend forever, and in the movie friends forever ALWAYS lead to something more**", he thought, as he went into the room next to hers.

Before, he went to bed he showered in cold water. He came out and toweled off, and put on his pajama pants. He got into bed and, put his toned strong arms around HIS Sarah. She snuggled closer to him. She turned around to face him, and whisphered.

" I love you".

He kissed her nose and said, " I love you too, my darling".

He feel into a deep sleep, after like 2 minutes.

***BUBBLE GUM***


	4. 2 More Month Later

**2 More Months Later...**

**December**

Fran, woke up at around 7'O clock. She got up, donned her robe, and went downstairs to make hot chocalate and coffee. When, she got there, a person was already a person there. She slowly made her way down the stairs slowly.

" Uh Niles?", she said.

" Yes, Miss. Fine!", he said.

She drew a breath.

" I'm gald it's you! I thought it was...Anyway, what are you doing?".

" I suspected, you'd be up early. So, I'm gonna make hot chocalate and cinnamon buns, and i thought that, while you guys are doing ppresents I can make waffles, and fruit with Mr. Sheffield's 2 boiled eggs and toast".

" Why is that excatly?", Fran asks, " Why does he love his 2 boiled eggs and toast?".

" No-one know per say".

Fran makes a face. " How could YOU a yenta, not know why your best friend, for uh FOREVER like 2 boiled eggs and a piece of toast", Fran says her hands on her hips.

Niles was grabbing the ingredients for the coffee, hot chocalate and waffles.

" How'd you know I was his friend his whole life?", Niles asked.

" The Sunday, I rushed past you, sorry by the way, that morning he called and asked if we were still coming? I made a joke and asked if Brighton could join us. So, he told me the reson he was up so, early on a Sunday and, he told me that he loved theatre in London. He said, you, his butler was there through it al. I said, your not really a butler, your basically his brother, his best friend".

She shrugged.

"Thank you, Fran. It's nice to know someone cares about Niles", he said, half jokingly.

" Oh, come here", she motioned him into a hug.

They hugged.

" Don't you sare think, that these people don't care about you. They love you! My son, my son think your funny, when you zap Babcock with a zinger. I would love to see that but, I have work. They might not say they love you, but trust me. They do, and your the best friend any girl could've asked for".

She broke the hugand wiped his eyes with her thumbs.

" I think your the best friend that any butler or anyone could have", Niles said.

" Thank you", she said, " Now, we got food to make!".

" I'll make the waffles and cinnamon buns, if you make the coffee and hot chocalate", Niles said, happily.

" Bring it on!".

So, Niles made breakfast and Fran made the drinks. They also had another conversation over coffee. After, they shared a laugh Fran, glanced at the clock. 7:40am.

" I think ther's a " I Love Lucy" marathon comes on TV Land every Christmas", Fran said, " We still have 20minutes".

" OK, come on".

So, they went in the living room, and turned on TV Land. 20 minutes of laughter, was had between the 2 friends.

" You know Max, helped out alittle on the tree, but mostly produced", Fran said, hiding a laugh.

" Well, he is a producer", Niles said.

Fran laughed.

" What was so- OH!", Niles said.

They both laughed.

" Ok, you go get everyone up, and I'll got get the choco and coffee for presents".

" K".

So, Fran walked to the stairs, and Niles toward the kitchen. She wento to Maggie's room and no-one was there. She next went to Brighton's room, and the 3 eager teenagers were in there excited and happily awake.

" Kids?", Fran said.

" YES".

" What are you doing up so early?".

" Mom, it's Christmas. Need I say more?", Steven said.

" OK, smartypants! Wait here, I'll go get Gracie up and, and you'll go downstairs and eat cinnamon buns with niles while, I'll wake your parents".

" OK", the teenagers said.

She thought for a moment.

" You guys go downstairs. USE THE BACK STAIRS! Gracie, should wake your parents up it IS Christmas!".

She smiled.

" Ok, Fran. Merry Christams. Love you!", Maggie and Brighton said, running outta the room.

" Mom, love you. Merry Christmas", Steven said, hugging his mother tightly.

" I love you more! Merry christmas sweetheart. Go downstairs", she said, returning the hug.

She patted his back, and he was turnring the corner to go downstairs.

She sighed, and left the room. She walked down the hall to Gracie's room. When, she got there Gracie just opened her little eyes. She picked her up, and put her on her hip.

" Hey, little one. How'd you sleep?", Fran said.

" Good, breakfast!".

" OK, breakfast later, angel. Wanna see mommy and daddy?".

" Mommy, daddy!".

" Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!", Fran said.

She tickles Gracie. She walked outta the room, and walkedto the master bedroom. She knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing. she carefully opened the door, peeking inside. She looked toward the bed. 2 figures. She put Gracie on the end of the bed, so she could crawl to where her parents were. She stood up on the bed, and jumped up and down.

" Mommy! Daddy! Breakfast!", racie shouted while, jumping up and down.

Max and Sarah lay up on the bed. " Hello, sweetheart. Ready for breakfast? Are we?", Max asked, Gracie in his arms.

" Looks like it", Sarah, said turning on the lights.

"** Uh, weird**", Fran thought, "** but little Gracie is to precious**".

She cracked into a giggle.

" UH, OH why did I giggle so loud!", she whishphered to herself.

" Good morning you two! Merry Christmas!Breakfast, presents are ready! Little one, needs to get dressed. If, you want I can get her dressed, while you two get dressed. Sarah, I saw the same negliee in green at Victoria Secret. There's a 2 for one sale. That'll look great for you because Max's eyes are the color green", Fran said.

She giggled. She went to the bed, grabbed little Gracie and left the room. when, Fran was outta the room Sarah turned to Max.

" What!", Max said.

" She said that because...", Sarah said, arm crossed above her chest.

" Maybe, that' a way of giving you a hint of your christmas present".

That's a laugh. She's falling for you. You blind brit! and why would she mention a neligee infront of Gracie!".

" Sarah, it was a slip of the tougue. I'll talk to her!".

Max went to the bathroom, to brush his teeth.

" **I'm losing my husband**", she thought.

Fran, on the other hand was happpily singing to Gracie. she got her outfit and begin to sing, "Never Knew I Needed", By: Ne-Yo.

" _Your the best thing I never knew I needed, and when you were here, I had no idea. Your the best thing I never I needed. Now, it's so clear, I need you here. Away_".

She finished dressing Gracie and did the fart thing with your mouth on her little belly. she took her, picked her up, and went downstairs. No-one was in the kitchen, but everyone was in the dining room talking about presents!

" I hope I get alot of books! Especially, romance drama!", Maggie said.

" I LOVE romance drama! I have a collection at home. I'll show you one day", Fran said.

" I hope I get historical fiction. I love stories that have events from history but, it's not the atcual thing", Steven said.

" I just recently got in anime. the violence, the betrayal, the designs of the characters. Awesome!", Brighton said.

" I hope I get a recipe book for all the seasons. So, it recipes you can make acording to the season", Niles said grinning.

" What book do you want Gracie?", Fran said.

" Picture!".

The table erupted in laughter.

" If I would've known I would told the other two to get you all some books", Fran said, jokingly.

" We have books. Right?".

" Sorry, I didn't know you guys wanted them".

They hung their heads.

" Can we open them, Fran?", Brighton asked.

" No, sweetie. We have to wait for your parents".

Max and Sarah walks in the room, smiling.

" and here they are. Go grab the coffee. Teenage, little, and grown up people wanna open gifts", Fran said.

They walked and got some coffee.

" Ok, come on. Into the living room", Max said.

Everyone, ran to the living room, Gracie ran to. When, they got to the living room, they stoped in their tracks. there was a mountain of presents, all around the massive tree.

" Why are you guys standing here? That's a moutain? Hello?", Fran said.

The adults wallked to the couch to watch their children open presents. Brighton, and steven got new MP3's with 3,000 songs on it from Max, Maggie got a new phone from Sarah, and Gracie got a new teddy bear holding a box of Godiva chocalate from... Fran! Niles,got some new engraved oven mitts from Fran, a big check from Max, and new spices from Sarah. Fran got a basket of bath and shower gels from Max, nothing from Sarah, and a new Billy joel cd from Niles. Sarah got a olive grren nelige from Fran, a pair of saphire earrings from Max, and new perfume from Niles. Max got a watch from Fran's Uncle stanley's pon shop, engraved cufflinks from Niles, and new colonge from Sarah. The children looked at the present and, didn't see one book.

" Uh, you know, we're happy about all the stuff but, where's the..." Brighton was cut off by Fran.

" Books! I'll be right back", Fran said, jumping off the couch.

She went upstairs, 2 at a time, and got 4 envelopes. She cameback downstairs, with those 4 envelopes in hand.

" Everyone Fran is VERY,VERY smart!", Fran said.

Sarah, laughed alittle to loudly.

" What's that mom?", Steven said.

Fran rolled her eyes at Sarah.

" These are envelopes".

" Fran, we know that. I think he was wondering what was inside the envelopes?", Max said, smirking.

Fran gave him a glare.

" Merry Christmas! Guys, and girls", Fran said, handing the 3 teenagers their envelopes.

" Come here, Gracie", Fran, said holding her arms out jumped into them.

Gracie ran to Fran, and literally jumped into her arms.

Niles had a idea.

" Maggie, Brighton, and Steven. Wait, I have a game. On, 3 you 4 open your enevlopes together!", Niles said.

" 1...", Niles said.

" 2...", Fran said.

" 3...!", Max shouted.

The 3 teenagers tore open their enevlopes, and dropped their jaws. Gracie needed Fran's assitance but, she hugged Fran around her neck.

" Thank you, Fannie", Gracie said.

Fran hugged her back.

" Your welcome. sweetie. Now, go hug your daddy, he helped put money on the cards", she told the little one.

Fran hugged Maggie, Brighton, and lastly, Steven.

" Thanks, mom. I can't wait to buy more novels for my bookcase!", Steven said, hugging his mother.

" I'm happy you like it. I always see you reading. You will do great things one day, because of it", Fran said.

She looked at Maggie, Gracie, and Brighton.

" You all, will do good things one day".

" I thought it would be a great idea to go book shopping tommorow", Maxwell said, getting up to stand next to Fran was sitting.

" Awesome!". Brighton said.

" Epic!", Steven said.

"...Epic!", Maggie said, looking around to look for approval of the word.

They all nodded.

Fran smiled and stood up.

Max took her seat.

" Well, present are over. So, Niles is it breakfast?", she asked.

" Yes, it is. Everyone, in the ding room. Fran, will you help me serve?", Niles asked.

" Why, yes", Fran anwsered.

" Fran, you don't have to-", Max begin.

She put up her hand to silence him.

" Niles, looks like he has fun and he needs some help from time to time", Fran said, following Niles to the kitchen.

Max shrugged.

He ushered everyone into the dining room.

Once, they were in the kitchen, they both washed their hands, and put the food on everyone's plates. Fran took extra special care of Maxwell's plate. Niles watched her as she done this. Sarah plate had to be taken care of by Niles. Fran swore she would definitely spit in it. It took 5-10 minutes to get everything assembled. Niles, went out then it was Fran. Fran gave Max and Steven their plates, and Niles gave Sarah and Maggie their plates. Fran went back in thhe kitchen and grabbed her, and Gracie's plate, and went out to be with everyone.

" So, what is everyone doing today, on CHRISTAMS!", Brighton said.

" I'm taking a bath after breakfast using my new gels. I wanna see how they smell", Fran said, cutting a piece of her waffles.

" I'm listening to my new MP3", Brighton said.

" I'm doing the same" Steven said.

" I'm re-read one of my books in my bookshelf", Maggie said.

" That's what I hate about books! I love new adventres, new movies in my mind", Fran says to Maggie.

" Is the christmas Day Parade on?", Sarah asks.

" I believe it goes off at different times", Fran says.

" Well, I know what I'm gonna do", Max says.

" go in your office, and work", everyone said in unison.

" Play!", Gracie said.

" Well, I think i'm play with Gracie", he said.

" Good!", Fran said, " That awesome. A father, and a daugther playing together. Be sure, to use your mouth and do, the fart noise on her belly. She absoulutely loves that!".

" Eww! fart on her belly! Gross!", Steven says.

" No, parents always use their mouths to make a fart noise on the little children's belly", Max explained.

" Dad, I bet Steven still think that's weird!", Maggie says.

" Thank Mags! Yea, that did sound really weird!", Maggie says.

" I used to do that to you until, you were 4!", Fran said.

Maggie and Brighton burst into laughter.

" Mom!", Steven exclaimed.

" What", Fran said, " Fran said, getting up to go to the kitchen, " I did! I'm going upstairs, goodbye. See you all later!".

She went to the kitchen, rinised her dish, and went upstairs all but only to go back downstairs using the front grabbed her basket of bath and shower gels, and goes back upstairs to the guestroom. She open the basket and,sniffs the gel.

" **How does he know**!", she thought, she looks at the door, " **That sweet,sweet man**".

She grabs the Key Lime Pie bubble bath and puts it in the bathroom. She went to her bag, and grabbed her notepad and pen.

" _Dear Boss, _

_I, Francine Fine, would enjoy very muchto write stories a0bout my life. I'll use fake names. I can't write just a colunms anymore. I've grown as a writer, please give me one chance. You will not be disappointed, at all._

_-Fran Fine( columnist)"_

She read over it a couple times, and balled it up. She went to start her bath. Her relaxing bath was ready. She slowly slid in. She closed her eyes.

" **Mysterious man**", Fran thought, " **but, Sarah gonna be a problem. I wish...nah! I would never but, it Christmas. BACK TO MAX,FRANCINE! He make everyone, smile. He makes a boy,...smileand I love that! It's kinda easy to tell him thing I' can't tell Danny and Val! I have to call him, haven't spoken to him in 4 months! Yeah,, I'll do that when I get out in 30-40minutes!".**

She closes her eyes, and quickly falls asleep. 1 hour later, she still sleep and, Max comes up to find her.

He taps on the bedroom door.

" Fran. Fran?", he says.

He carefully open the -one. He hears music, from the bathroom. He walks to the bathroom. He walks to the bathroom, and knocks. No-one anwsers. He knocks again. No-one anwsers. He carefully opens the door. He walks to the radio and, listens to the playing, " Skyscraper", By: Demi Lovato was playing. Surprisingly, he knew that song, but he turned the radio off. He sigh. He turned around around see Fran with her eyes closed. He didn't know whether she was sleep, or just totally relaxed. He was just admiring her, just thinking she was a vision of loveliness.

"** She's so beautiful. Even, without makeup on**", he thought, "** She might think this creepy , but oh how I wish, she was mine. If your falling in love with me then, show me. Maybe, not now but, in the distant future".**

He walked over to her, and rubbed her arm gently.

" Fran, Fran. Wake up", he said.

She laughed.

" Stop! You know I'm ticklish! ", she said, alittle to loudly.

She went right back to sleep.

" Fran. Your starting to prune!", Max exclaimed.

Her eyes fluttered open, and smiled.

" Hi, what's up?"she said, sleppily.

" **Nothing, just admiring your beauty**", he thought to himself.

" Nothing, wondering what was taking you so, long but now I see!", he said, eying her body.

Fran followed whre his eyes was staring and, noticed he was staring at her!

" MAX!", she screamed, " GET OUT!".

He rushed out, of the bathroom. He stayed in the room though. He sat on the bed, smirking a werid...smirk? He sat there for a minute, looking around the room, until, he noticed a notepad. He flipped page after untill, he crossed a poem.

_What Love is to me?_

_What is love to me?  
>Dany made a poem of it<br>That's what he thinks of it  
>What love is to me, is this?<br>Love to me is just talking to each other for no reason at all  
>Love is loving every second with the one you love and crying when your apart<br>Love is not not physical, but mental knowing everything about the other  
>Love is talking great things about the other when, they're there or not<br>Love is you, and me. Our friendship.  
>Love is everything we are, everything we've become. That we've become together<br>Love is every adventre we've taken together whether it's Hong Kong, Paris or, Central Park  
>Our love is one thing I'd like to call PRICELESS!<em>

Max smiled.

**" She good** ", he thought. Then, he looked at the notepad, "** Really good**!"

That's when she came out, a towel around her hair and body.

" So, what the real reason your here, person?", she asked as she went over to the makeup table.

" I was curious on what was taking you so, bloody long", Max said.

" I was taking so long, because I was thinking and enjoying a relaxing long bubble bath. Haven't done that since Steven was born. they feel so good, you know?".

" Yeah, but I favorite showers", he said.

" Cold showers?".

" Yeah".

" Ok, weird".

" What's weird about it?", Max said.

"** Nick, used to take cold showers**", she thought.

" Nothing. I see that my notepad is next to you, open to my poem. You read it, right?".

" Yeah, and you got skills", he said.

" Kinda. I only good at poetry, and relistic fiction. I'm good but, I wish I was great so, I can write short stories in the New York Times! My boss, Ed, doesn't take my writing seriously. The other people in staff do, and that my mottive everyday".

" Why dont you talk to your boss about writing short stories every week?", Max asked.

" I can't".

" You can".

" No, really. I can't. He'll think I'm joking he'll laugh in my face!".

Max smiled at the thought.

" I'm serious! You know what, nevermind. Can you please get out, I need to dress", Fran asked him.

" Fran, I'm-", Max couldn't find the words.

He walked outta the room. Fran slammed the door, and locked it. She went to the guest bed and cried.

" **I've tried really hard to love my job, but it's hard when, your not writing what you want**!", she thought as she cried.

She wiped her tears, and went over to the makeup table begining to apply her makeup.

Max was ,...again befuddled! He didn't know why Fran was so mad. A lot of investor laughed in his face and, he cared some but, not enouhg to cry about never intended to hurt her, espacially not today. " **How could her boss be so blind into not see her talent**?", he thought sitting on the floor next to her door in the hallway, " **I wish that boss of her's gave her a chance**". He got up and went back downstairs to play with Gracie. Fran, on the other hand was done her makeup and was fumbling in her purse for her phone. She's gonna have a conversation with her friend Danny. she dialed Danny's number, and waited untill she heard his voice.

" Hello".

" Hey, Danny! It's Frannie! Merry Christmas!".

" Hey Frannie! Merry Christmas! How are you? How's Steven?", he asked.

" Steven great, and I'm good".

" Great! It's great to hear from you, in like, 4 months! What have you been up to?".

" Oh, I made some friends! Helping me alot. I've been writing poetryand, some short stories", she told him.

" Great! You was the most creative person in our whole high school. I'm gald that you've been at it again. Friends? What kind of Friends? Don't tell me Frannie Fine is in a gang! Say it ain't so!", Danny said, jokingly.

" It ain't so, Danny! They're really great friends! Maxwell Sheffield, Sarah Sheffield, and their best friend/butler, Niles. Sarah's distant from me, and Max".

" Maybe, she got a little green monster on her back. So, you digging this Sheffield guy?", he asked.

" Yeah, proabbly but, I'm only his best friend, and, kinda. I mean, he's smart, classy, not judgemental, like some people, he love jazz, and a good Brandy, he loves sailing, and his knds. God, his kids are angels especially little Gracie. She says regular thing but, it's so cute the wat she says them. He's well educated, and he taught me so much over the past 4 months. I told him a big secert and he hasn't mentioned it unless, I bring it up", Fran, said smiling.

" Awwwww, Frannie's got a crush!", Danny sang.

"Uh-huh".

"Nuh-uh!", Fran said.

"Uh-huh!", Danny said.

" So, what if I think I do! Nothing's gonna happen!", she exclaimed.

" You know who you are right? Your, Fran Fine, and Fran Fine unexpectly makes thing happen", Danny said.

" I know but, -"she said.

" But, way you talk of him, I can easily see your falling for him, Fran!", Danny said, sternly.

" He has a wife! I can't mess that up! the only thing we do is go on the terrace every night and talk about the day", she said.

" That's ...weird, but that's OK. I'll call you later. K?", Danny said.

"k".

She hung up the phone, and sigh. She put her phone down and, went to her closet, to get a louge outfit. She chose her satin ruby colored night shirt and ruby colored satin pajamas, and put her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her new book, " The Notebook", by: Nicholas Sparks. She went outta her room, and went to Maggie's room. She knocked.

" Come in!". the young teenager said.

She slowly opened the door, and there was Maggie reading in the middle of her bed. She put down her book, but kept a finger in it to not lose her page.

" Hey Fran! What's up? Nice pj's", Maggie said.

" Nothing much, Maggie. Thatnks! Came in here to ask, if you want to go to the living room and have a 2 girl reading party?", Fran asked.

" Yeah, I'd love that! Think the guy might wanna join?", Maggie suggested.

" OK, let's go", Fran said.

Fran turned around to walk outta the room, and Maggie was right behind her. Fran and Maggie walked down the hall to Brighton's hall. This time, Fran gave Maggie the honnor of knocking on the door. No-one answered. So, Fran knocked alittle louder, and longer.

" Come in!", Brighton said.

Fran opened the door, to find Steven rocking out to his MP3 and, Brrighton staring at them like they were aliens. Brighton tapped Stevn.

" What?", steven said.

Brighton pointed to the two girl in the room. Steven turned around.

" Hey mom!", Steven said.

" Don't " hey mom" me! Turn that music down! your gonna blow your brains out!", Fran says, hands on her hip glaring at her son. " Anyway, you guys wanna join our 2 girls reading party in the living room?".

" Uh, mom. you really know I'd love to but, I hate reading books over again. That's why you always see me with a different book we me all the time", Steven said.

" suit yourself! We'll be downstairs in the living room, IF you wanna join!", Fran said.

Maggie walked outta the room, then Fran. Again, Maggie followed Fran, down the front stairs.

" You go and get, started. I'll go to the office and, ask your dad how to start a fire", she said, to Maggie.

Maggie started to walked to the large couch, and Fran to the office. Once, she got there and heard giggling. She carefully knocked on the the wooden door. She waited like 5-6 seconds and, Max opened the door.

" Fran! Hey!", Max said, smilling.

" Hi. Don't wanna interrupt so, I'll just ask?", she begin.

" **Ask me to dump Sarah! Max! These thoughts are wrong!**" he thought.

" How do you start the fire?", Fran asked.

" Uh, hmmm, I, can't explain it really. So, I'll just do it", Max said.

He walked in the office, and picked up Gracie.

" Fannie! Belly! Daddy!", Gracie said.

" Well, I can see the belly thing works perfectly, even for daddy!", Fran said, jokingly.

" Well, you said it will!".

" I did?".

" You did".

She laughed.

" Come on!", Fran began walking to the living to the living room.

Max followed heer tto the living room, withe little person people on his hip. Once, they got there Gracie smiled.

" Maggy!".

" Gracie!".

Gracie broke from her fathers grasp and, ran to her sister. Maggie put her book down to play with her favorite ( her only!) little sister.

" Where have you been?".

Gracie pointed to Max.

" Daddy!".

" Oh! Did you have fun?".

She nodded.

" Good".

Maggie tickles Gracie.

She giggles uncontrabbly.

" That's so cute!", Fran says, hands over her heart.

" OK, I'm start a fire, you do whatever you were gonna do before I interruppted you", he said.

When, Fran goes to the couch, Gracie holds out her arms for Fran to hold her. Fran does just that.

" Love you Fannie!", Gracie says, burying her face in Fran's neck.

Fran caress the back of her head, and kisses her head.

" I love you, Gracie", Fran says.

Max looks over to the scene. He's touched at how his best friend loves his children the way she loves Steven. Gracie fall asleep quickly while, Fran rocking her. Max is done with the fire 2 minutes later and turns around to find his oldest reading, and his youngest in the arms of his best friend sleeping soundily.

" I forgot to tell you . She NEEDS her naps", she whisphered.

" That would've been good to mention. I'll take her upstairs", Max said, reaching out to grab his youngest.

Gracie tighted her grip on Fran's neck, as if she knew she'd be away from Fran.

" Magie stay here with your father, while I put Gracie to sleep", she wisphered to Maggie.

She got up.

" You can take my place, it's warm enough. I hope", she whisphered to Maxwell.

She left t" Yes, it is. I love he room. Max watched his oldest.

" Is it good?".

" Yes, it is. I love it! I'm at the part where Angie's is just thinking why Jack's going steady with Jane Rady. It's epic!".

" What's it called?".

" Sevententh Summer".

" Oh".

Max stopped talked. He just stared blankly into space. On, the other hand Fran was singing to Gracie, "Best Thing I Never Had", By:Beyonce.

_" I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that. cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thingI never had. You turned out to be the best thing I never had , and I will alway be the best thing you never had. Oh baby, I bet it suck s to be you right now". _

Gracie fell asleep to the soothing sounds of Fran's voice. Fran got up from, the rocking chair, went to the crib, and kissed Gracie's forehead.

" Love you baby doll".

She left the room, and went back downstairs humming the tune to "Best Thing I Never Had". She's downstairs, and Max is thinking of how she looked holding his daughter.

" Hello?Max? My seat!", Fran said, waving her hand infront of his face.

" **She looked like her mother but, she's not**". he was thinking.

"Dad!", Maggie said, nudging him.

"Huh. Huh, what?", he said, looking at his oldest daughter.

" Get up! My sit! Wanna read!", she said, pulling him outta the sit

Max got up, and Fran took his place.

"Thanks!".

" Your welcome! I'll be in my office if you need me".

He walked to his office.

So, Fran begin to read. Maggie and Fran read for a hour. When, they begin to get hungry.

"Hey,Maggie. Would you like a nosh?", Fran said, book in her lap.

"Nosh, Fran?".

" It's jewish! It means a snack or light meal".

"Alright, I'll take a break for alittle nosh then!"

So, Fran got up, and begin to walk to the kitchen. When, she got there Max was sitting at the kitchen table drinking egg nog.

" **That's SO gross**!", Fran thought.

She walked over to the bread box, and got , put it on the island, , then went to get the lunchmeat from the fridge. Max heard the noise she was making, and knew she was hungry.

"Hungry Fran?", Max said.

"Alittle, but, I'm not the only one hungry your daughter is hungry to. so, I making sandwhichs".

"Well, OK. Fran, I'm sorry for ealier, I had no idea you were serious", Max said, seriously.

"**Awwww, he's saying sorry**!", she thought.

"That's OK, I mean how would have you've known but, it's hard. Writing but, not writing what you want", Fran said, making Maggie's sandwhich.

" I know, sometime I produce the play I want but, it's mostly what the investors want", Max said, getting up to put his cup in the sink.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door, in your face. I mean, I 'm trying to tell why I can't ask to write and you smile as if I'm joking", Fran said, making her sandwhich.

"I said, I'm sorry! What do you want me to?", Max exclaimed, trowing his hands up.

" **Leave Sarah!",** she thought.

"I don't know! Nothing, I suppose!We'll talk more tonight? OK. I have to give Maggie her sandwhich".

She picked up the two sandwhichs and, left the room. Max ran his fingers through his thick black hair.

**"I said sorry, and she's still mad!",** he thought.

At the same time, he's thinking this Fran and Maggie are talking about their books.

" My books is special. They guy is so romantic. He write a letter everyday for a year to the girl he loves", Fran says, taking a bite outta her snadwhich.

"That IS special. I bet in the end they fall in love in the end", Maggie said, " The main characters always do, well, not always ".

"Well, at least he know what he wants".

" Right! Same in my book, Jack knows what he wants and, he wants Angie", Maggie said.

"Amen!".

They finished eating, and Maggie said she'd still read untill, Fran got back from visting the kitchen. So, Fran took the plates , and went back to the kitchen, all of shocked to see Niles there!

" Niles, where were you 20 minutes ago? I came in here , and couldn't talk to you", Fran walking over to the sink.

" I was upstairs in my room. Turns out baths ARE relaxing!", Niles said, smirking.

Fran poked him in his ribs.

"Werid. Um, what time is dinner?", Fran asked.

"Uh", Niles checked his watch," At 8, why?"

" I was having reading party with Maggie, and I'm kinda tired, now. I'm gonna tell her, can you wake me in a hour?".

"Certainly, ", Niles said rinising her dishes from the sink.

She left the kitchen, and bumped into Sarah!

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry!", Fran said.

"It's Ok, Fran. Are you on your way to Max's office?", Sarah said, un-suspiciously.

"Uh, no. I was going to the living room to let Maggie know that I'm go upstairs and lay down".

"May I ask why she'll need to know?".

" She'll need to know because herself, and I were having a 2 girl reading party and a nosh", Fran said, kinda annoyed.

"So, you gonna tell Maxwell?", Sarah asked.

"**What we playing"20 questions**", she thought.

"Why does he need to know?", Fran asks, hands on her hips.

" I thought you guys tell each other everything. So, shouldn't ya tell him", Sarah said, suspiciously.

"You know what you acting like a real peice of trash!", Fran said and, stormed out.

Fran walked in the living room livid. Maggie saw how mad she was.

" Fran? What wrong?".

" Uh, oh, nothing. Niles said something to upset me so, I'm go take a nap to get rid of this anger", Fran said, half smiling at the girl.

"OK. See you later then", Maggie said, getting up to hug Fran.

Fran hugged the girl and, gave her head a kiss.

"Love you", Maggie said.

"Love you too. See you later", Fran said.

KK".

She went upstairs to the guest bedroom. Fran started thinking if she should tell Sarah her secert. That was easy! A big fat NO!

* * *

><p>A hour later, Niles came and knocked on the bedroom door. He heard a mumble of something incoherent. He opened the door, and Fran was sleeping soundily . He went over and, begin to shake her awake.<p>

" . , wake up", he said calmly, and gently.

He stood back as, her eyes fluttered open.

" Hey Niles!", she laid up on her bed, " I feel better now. Thank you for the wakeup call".

He smiled.

"Anytime, Fran. Anytime!", Niles said, "Uh, can I ask you a question?".

"Of course!".

" Is there anyhthing going on with you and ?".

"No! It's not! Why would you ask such thing?".

"I didnt! It's Sarah it's got her livid. She think your stealling from her", he says, having a straight face.

"I'm doing no such thing!", Fran stated.

"OK. just asking", Niles said, walking outta the room.

" **That woman is something. Nothing good. Just assuming things**", Fran thought , " **I'm NOT definitely NOT tell her my secret! I'm telling Maxwell SHE can't be trusted".**

She walked downstairs livid. She was walking to Max's office but, she stopped in the living room when he was staring blankly into space. She sat next to him, careful not to disturb his thought, at least not yet.

"**What you thinking about Maxwell?What's troubling you? Why do people assume there's something between us when we're only great friends?",** she thoguth staring blankly at the fireplace.

" **I know, she's here. Why does she consume my thoughts? why does Sarah think she's falling in love with me? she just a good, a great friend! She's already had a broken heart, I'm not about to give her another one. If only, I wasn't married to Sarah! If, only she met me befoore she met that criten, and before I met Sarah but, I wouldn't have Maggie, Gracie, and Brighton and she wouldn't have Steven**", he thought as he stared at the other couch, "** I'd better talk to her**".

He blinks a few times to come back to the present. He looked at her, she seemed to be in deep thought as he was alittle while ago. He let her think , whle he go make some coffee for them. He got up, and, walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

"'s leaving well, I guess that's OK. I mean, I wasnt saying anything or what not? My question is where is Sarah assuming butt!", she thought getting angry, " but, she has not reason to get jealous! He's not the least bit, interested in me. She has the nerve to assume... such things!".

She took a pillow and, out it over her face and screamed. Max came in carrying two cups ofcoffe when, she screamed.

" Whoa! Why you trying to kill yourself?", he said, smiling.

" I was not", Fran said.

" Then, what do you call that!", he said guesturing the pillow while, walking into the room.

" Uh, I'll call that...", Fran said.

" **Anwser him Francie!",** she thought to himself.

"Screaming into a pillow! Keeps away bulgars!", she said.

Max raised his eyebrow, questionly, and , then laughed.

" Niles, upset mme ealier and I screamed into the pillow to get rid of my anger", she said, shakingly.

" Ok, now what's the real reson? Come on, you and niles are best friends he could never upset you. now, what gives", he said her her coffee, and sitting next to her on the couch.

" Well, Maggie and I had a reading party, and we were getting hungry . After, we ate, I went in the kitchen and told Niles that I would need a wakeup call in a hour. So, I went out to tell Maggie and, I bumped into , Sarah. She's telling me that " I was gonna go to your office?", and that "Shouldn't you tell Maxwell?". I was like no. I mean, you don't need to know I'm taking a nap. Right?",

He nodded.

"So, I called her a piece of trash and stormed out! She assumed I was gonna run to you, when I wanna do something small as gonna take a nap? I mean, she's acting insanely jealous , why does she need to get jealous anyway. i mean, why can't she see that she's your wife, and I'm ONLY your best friend. Right?", she said sipping her coffee.

He hestitated and, then, nodded.

" You hestitated, why?".

"No reason", he said, firmly.

", No reason in anger, sir fellow!".

Slience filled the room, and then, laughter.

" That was half funny, Fran", Max said, smiling.

" No. Then, why did you laugh?", Fran said, taking a big gulp of coffee.

" Because you laughed and, you have a uquie laugh", he said seriously.

She blushed.

" Uh, can, we go to a new topic? We can talk about that later, tonight", Fran said.

" Say 11. Well, it isn't a schoolnight, we'll proabbly be stuck watching " _My Fair Lady_" , if Sarah has he way", Max said.

" I love " _My Fair Lady"_, I believe that movie to be brillant, and "_ The Notebook". _You show produce a show of_ "My Fair Lady". _It'll be brillant!", Fran said, excitedly.

" I look into it , thanks for your input. You know, your the first person, I let make a suggestion, for a play. Sarah, wanted to make a suggestion and, i never did it, and I read"_The Notebook_" a couple time I thought it was phenomenal! I very much love the neding, they-".

Fran put her finger on his lips.

" Shut you mouth! I just started the book today!".

Max took her finger off his mouth, and held her hand. She felt a jolt of eletricity, like being re-born. Aparrently, Max felt it too, but didn't know what to do with it.

" **Why is this affecting me so much? He held my hand everynight for 4 months! but, in a way it's ...different**".

"Max?".

"Yes".

"What time is it?".

He frowned alittle. He checked his watch.

"Uh, 7:30".

"Perfect!", Fran said, jumping from the couch.

"What's perfect?".

"**Beside's you**?".

"It's 30 minutes till, dinner", she said excitedly, " Go see what dinner is tonight, I'll go tell your kid and my kid to wash their hands. You can tell Sarah about dinner. i'm NOT talking to her anymore today, I feel i will slap her".

Max's mouth formed a perfect "O"

"Kidding".

He smirked, and walked toward the kitchen. Fran, was serious, he heard it, in the tone of her voice. He knew her THAT well. So, he had a real quick conversation with Niles, and found out they were having spagetti. garlic bread, and mashed potatoes. Uhmmm, that's good! He went up the back stairs and, saw Fran with Gracie on her hip, and she was tossiling with Brighton, and Steven hair, smiling. She said, something to them, and, they ran down the hall. He walks up to her.

" You always have my child", he said, smirking.

"If you'd rather I not then," she saiid, trying to give Gracie to him.

" . It's fine. 4 months, and you seem to have her more than, Sarah".

"Is this good or bad?", she asked, " Come on, little one. Lets wash your hands".

They walked toward the bathroom, next to the guest room and, they heard squealing and giggling.

"We'll use my bathroom", he said moving toward the master bedroom.

When, they got there Fran, and Max went in. Max told her where the bathroom was. Fran took her in there and, watched her hands when, the little girl said "Wash". They came out a few minutes later.

" OK, I had to do it, now it's your turn mister", Fran says , Gracie on her hip.

Max groaned , and went to the bathroom.

Fran never got a chance to get a good look at this room. She noticed that most of it was mascline, not "very" femine. He had a pictures, of Big Ben, and London, little trinkets, like little scupltures on his dresser, a novelty stack of gold, on his bed side table, on both bed side tabels were lamps and a drawer. Max came out the bathroom.

" Clean, baby girl?".

" Clean!".

She giggled.

He noticed Fran staring at the bed side tables.

" Fran?".

" Yes?".

" Ready for dinner?".

" Yes. Yes, I am".

She got up, and gave Gracie over to him. She opened the door so, they can get through.

" So, what are we having for dinner?", Fran asked.

" Well, there's spagetti, garlic bread, and mashed patatoes".

" Ummmm!", she moaned.

Max chuckled lightly.

They happily walked to dinner. Max sat Gracie down next to Fran, and he sat down, and then said grace. Dinner wa cool, everyone talked about what they did that day, all, except Sarah. she stayed in bed all day.

" Are you sick, my darling?", Max asked, with concern.

" No, it just felt good to be left alone with the thought", Sarah said.

" I can't agree with you". Fran said, quietly.

"Why not, Fran?", Sarah asked.

" Because, I not a fan of what I think about", Fran said, mumbled.

" Yes, and what is it that you think about?", Sarah says.

" **My husband**", she thought.

"Stuff", Fran said.

**" Sarah, please dont say, " What stuff?", I'm NOT telling anyone else!",** Fran thought.

Then, Sarah says it.

" What stuff?", Sarah says, hands together on the table.

Fran turned to Max. " Help", is what her eyes said.

" Brighton, Steven did you have fun wth you MP3's?".

" Yes!", Steven said excitedly, " how'd you know all our favorite songs?".

Max looked at Fran. She mouthed, " Thank You". "Your Welcome", he mouthed back.

Sarah looks at her plate, and stood up.

" Well, I'm go upstairs and read. Goodnight, children. Goodnight, darling!".

She leaves the dining room but, before that she stops at Max's chair and kisses him full on the lips right there, infront, of everyone including, Fran. That kiss last 10-20seconds.

" Mom! Gross!", Maggie said.

Sarah giggled, then left.

Fran glared at Maxwell, and they went back to eating.

" So, what on the agenda for tonight children?", Max said.

" Well, before dinner we dicussed it and, everyone is going to Brighton's room to write a list of the books we wanna get tommorow", Maggie said.

" So, adults get a 1 holiday night free pass", Steven said.

" So, enjoy it", Brighton said.

" Can we be excused to start early?", Steven asked the parents.

Fran and Max nodded. All the teenagers took their plates and ran into the kitchen.

" So, we can watch a movie with Gracie, untill she falls alsleep and then, we can...", Fran said.

" Go out on the terrace, and talk", Max said.

Fran stood up,took her and Gracies plate in the kitchen, and came back for Gracie.

" Come on, darling. Going to the living room", Fran said, copying Sarah picking up Gracie.

She walked over to Max's chair.

" Gracie kiss daddy?".

Gracie kissed Max's cheek.

" See you in the living room", Fran said.

She started to walk away, when Gracie shouted the unexpected.

"Fannie kiss daddy!".

" No, Gracie. Frannie daddy friend", Fran explained to the girl.

" Fannie kiss daddy!".

Max stood up right before she said this.

" What, chicken?".

" No".

" Then, do it".

" I can't".

" Chicken".

She put down Gracie in the chair next to her fathers, she walked up to him, and kissed him, passionately. Max instinctly put his hands on er waist and, Fran ran her fingers through his lucious black hair. So, much passion, they didnt want this kiss to stop but, they knew it had to. Max's tougue grazed her lower lip asking her permission to enter. Her tougue waited at the entrance while, she opened her mouth for him to enter in. They pulled apart after 20-30seconds of un-dieing passion. Gracie was giggling. They looked into each other eyes.

" **Whoa**!", Max thought.

She picked up Gracie, and tried to quickly gain her composure of herself.

" See you", Fran said.

She quickly left the room.

The rest of the night was spent on the couch cuddling Gracie, and not making eye contact with each other. Halfway, throught the movie, Gracie fell asleep in her father's arm. Fran cut off the movie. they both stood up, Fran walked over to Max, and planted a kiss on Gracie forehead.

" Love you, angel", she said, silently.

Max took took Gracie upstairs and silently thanked her for the push she gave Fran, kissed her on her forehead, and went back downtairs. He made his way slowly to the terrace. when, he got there Fran, was staring longingly at the moon. He went out , and sat right across from Fran.

" Do you ever wonder?", Fran asked to no one in paticular.

" Huh? Wonder about what?", Max asked, confused.

" About, anything! Right now, I'm wondering if that kiss was wrong, a mistake?", Fran said, looking at Maxwell.

" I don't think it was. It was the most thrilling kiss of my life", he said.

" Me too, but, it was wrong", Frran said, confusedon why she was saying the next thing she was gonna say.

" How so?".

" Sarah, is you wife. She's already assuming that I'm stealing you away, that I run to you for lie, everything! You want her to assume that I would run to you in a thong and t-shirt?".

Maxwell started thinking about the last thing.

" DOWN BOY!".

He chuckled.

" Which brings me to another matter. I'm NOT telling my secert to Sarah and that's final. If she'll bring up my thoughts in front of your children and my child, then she'll tell my secret. I'm not telling. If, you tell her, I will leave and you will not see me, or experience that in the kitchen ever again. You might not even get it at all even, if I'm still here. So, a question, just popped up, do you think my voice is annoying?.

He laughed.

" Seriously!".

" Absoulutey not! and as for the secret, Ok it's your , and then, this mornignSarah suggested you were falling in love with me?, I was like, Ok, right?", Max said.

He looked at her, she was blushing. He'd never seen her blush.

" I called my friend Danny and , he said the same thing! I was like, he has a wife and I'm his best friend. I mean, come on! Right?".

She l;ooked at him, he had some kind of look in his eye. she could make it out.

" So, now whatt?".

They both stood up, and and walked to each other.

" This is only to see what we feel? right?", Fran said.

" Right".

So, they again, kissed passionately. this time though, they used the love they felt fo each other. They started thinking about this in the middle of this kiss. Max felt a firey passion to rip off all her clothes and devour her right then, and there, and Fran felt as if she was in heavan, didnt care whether she hurt Sarah she thought she deserved some happiness too. They begin to cares each other bodies. These were fobidden tertories, but not they just went in head first. Max hit his maxuim peak, he had to taste her. He begin to kiss her neck. Oh, how she moaned in the pleasure he gave her. She was going, going weak in the knees but, she didn't want his loving assualt to end. She pushed herself away. She walked away from him, turned around, and ran back to him, hugging him tightly. He kissed her forhead, she had her head on his stayed there watching the moon, silently, and peacefully.

_* You guys should know they when, I was writing they last part I wantedver so badly to be in her shoes. Hope you love it mas much as I loved writing it. sorry for no updating this chapter was kinda long you see! LOL. R&R!*_

***BUBBLE GUM***


	5. The Next 2 Months

_* Here it is! Chapter 5! FYI, I do not own these characters I will not disgrace Fran!( LOL!) I just love this fantastic couple! Here I go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next 2 Months...<span>**

**February**

Valentine's day! The most romantic holiday of the year. The day Fran hates, and Sarah loves.

" **This horrible. Working on V day! It'll stop me from thinking**?", Fran thought typing in her small office.

She was typing about romance she sees on the streets. She now she isn't suppose to but, she thought news worthy. People can't relate, but they get enjoyment reading it.

" **I wonder if Ed, would let me, write this, I'll as when it's done**", she thought, still typing.

She typed all morning, until the early afternoon. When, she made her office friend Denise proofread it, she printed it. Then, she walked up two flights to her bosses office. She knocked twice.

" Come in!", the grumpy boss said.

She walked in, to find her boss typing away on his laptop. He was chubby, balded guy, who was 5'1 , and weighed 120 pounds, and smoked cigars.

He looked at her.

" Oh, sit down Fran".

She did as she was told.

" So, what do you need?".

She bite her lip, and then, sighed.

" I want you to take a good look at something I wanna print in the column", she handed the paper to him , " It's about the love of ordinary people, the kind of love I want one day. The love I see walking to places, like in Central Park , on the sidewalk, at public pla-".

He put his hand up to quiet her. She stopped talking. He read it, glanced at her once or, twice. When, he was done, he gave her a scowl.

" Your not allowed to write this stuff. you now this!", he said.

" I now, sir, but if you only gave me a chance, I could write", she muttered, " Short stories".

" What was that?", Ed said.

" Can my column consists of Short stories and poetry?", she asked, confidently.

He laughed loudly.

Fran glared at him.

" Oh, Your serious?".

" Sir, with all due respect, I'm not laughing", Fran said,.

He ran his hand over his bald head, and groaned.

" OK".

She smiled.

"but, on a trial basis. I'll see if this works for a month. See if the sales goes up".

" They will, I promise. you will not regret this".

" I rather thin I will. You are dismissed".

She happily walked outta the office, and back downstairs, to Denise office.

" So, how'd it go?".

" I get to do it!", Fran said, smiling.

Denise ran to Fran and hugged her. They hugged and jumped around for a couple minutes.

" Oh! I have to call Max", she said walking to Denise's desk, " Can I use your phone?"

" Honey, put him on speaker!".

" OK".

So, Fran dialed Maxwell's number. It rang a couple times, and Max answered.

" Maxwell Sheffield speaking".

" Max! I have some joyous news!".

" Who's this?".

" Fran! Duh!".

He laughed.

" I know it's you. I was joking! What's up I'm kinda busy".

" Want me to tell you later? When, I come pick up Steven?".

" No, I said a little busy. So, why are you so excited?".

" OK. Remember, when a couple weeks ago we had the same conversation we had 2 months ago, about writing short stories?".

" Yes, what about it?".

" I can write short stories, and poetry! On a trial basis, but I'm still excited!".

Max smiled, his friend's dreams are coming true.

" Your excited? I'm-", he said.

" Well, I did say I was!".

" You didn't let me finish, " Your excited, I''m so excited for you!". We should celebrate! How about in 30 minutes you can meet me at Central Park?".

" Your probably busy? I' cant just leave here. what would my boss say, and I have my friend Denise here".

" Hey Max! Fran's told me alot about you", Denise said, waving at the phone as if he was really there.

" I'll have to as you now that?"

" U , could say, that you went on lunch break".

" I can't".

" Why not?", he asked

' I already ate", Fran said, " At 12, and it's".

Max checked his watch.

" 12:42".

" I can't just as for a break".

" Fran, a millionaire is asking you to lunch you should, GO!", Denise said.

" It is true. and it's Valentine's day", Max said, hearing what Denise said.

" Max! Can't you take Sarah. As you said, it is Valentine's day!", Fran said, not really wanting him to take Sarah.

" It is! I'm taking her to dinner tonight. I got her a present too", he said.

" Well have fun! I'll proabbly take the children over to my house and, take them to school tomorrow anyway, and you two need, privacy you know", Fran said.

Denise made a gag face, and the choke signal. Fran mouthed, " No".

"OK, Max. Gotta go, Denise is making nauseous!".

" Hey", Denise says, hands on her hips.

He laughed.

" OK, you go. Call me later"..

" K".

She hung up,and glared at Denise.

" You should've went!", Denise said.

" You should've went!", Fran said, mimicking her voice, walking outta the room.

" Haha!", Denise said, getting back to work.

* * *

><p>At about 5, Fran got off work. She said bye to Denise, and fled. She drove to her house. She had to do something. She got there, 5-10 minutes later. She went to the basement, and pulled up a looseboard. There was a old box, with flowers on it. She took it up to the living room, where she opened it and, inside were things she had when she had Nick. She searched around in it until, she found a picture of Steven and Nick smiling. They were smiling and being happy. Nick, had to ruin it with that note. She was crying.<p>

" **Why did days like this end**?", she thought, as she put down the picture on the coffee table.

She fumbled in the box again. She found a ancient glass cup, Nick got it for their 5th year anniversary. She through it at the wall, in anger. She got her phone and, texted Max.

" _Help! My house, please"._

_" Give me 10-20 minutes. I have final touches to do to this play_", he texted back.

"_ It might be life threatening, I need HELP_!".

Max panicked.

"** Life threatening? Please, don't tell me she's...Oh my god!",** he thought.

He ran outta the theatre, and saw someone getting into a cab. He ran over and pulled the guy outta the cab and, got in.

"1231, N. Mediate St. Step on it!", he yelled.

So, the cab sped off the Fran's street, and Max jumped outta the cab without paying. He got to the door, and kicked it open.

" Fran! Fran!", he yelled.

He ran to the living room to find Fran with a piece of glass in her hand, crying.

" Fran! Oh my god! Fran, what are you doing?", Max shouted, standing in the doorway of the living room.

" I'm finishing this, I have to. He's the only thing that can hurt me. So, if I'm not here he can't hurt me. Please, protect Steven, and tell him I love him", she said, beginning to do it.

" Fran, you can't do this! Everyone will be devastated, I will be devoted. Fran, I love you, and I want to be with you, and for that to happen you have to be here with me".

She was crying uncontrollably, and was loosing her grip .

" Please, Fran, drop the glass. Remember, the second day I met you, Steven was crying because, he hurt you, he hates to see you in pain. Now, think of what he'll feel if you did this to yourself because of him", Max said, slowly moving over to her.

It took like a couple of minutes of total silence, but she finally let go of the glass.

He was crying, but he sighed heavily of the relief.

He walked around the coffee table and, got to Fran. He picked her up, and got her away from the broken glass. He began to kiss her, and she couldn't return the kiss she was to traumatized.

" Fran, never do that again", Max said, through his tears.

Fran nodded.

" Promise?".

" I promise".

" Pinkie?", he said, holding out his pinkie.

She made her pinkie grab hold of his.

" Pinkie promise".

They hugged tightly. Max rubbed her back until her tears subsided.

" Are you OK", he asked, concerned.

" Yes, thank you, and I love you too", Fran said, looking up into his eyes.

" Fran, I love you", Max said, gently stroking her cheek with his index finger.

She broke away from his embrace.

" What wrong now, my love?", Max asked.

" I don't know. Right now, sarah doesn't matter but,you told her about dinner you should go. I need to get rid of this box and, I need to pick up the children. none of this, will be spoken about again?", she said, going to the kitchen for a broom.

He followed.

" Fran, can I drive you to get the children? I don't think I can leave you here alone", Maxwell said.

" Yeah, and I'll let you drive, I...never mind. " Fran said, getting the broom outta the closet.

He chuckled.

" You're one messed up chick", he said, jokingly.

" Hey!", she walked over to him, and lightly pushed him. " That's not nice".

" I know! Happy Valentine's day, Fran. I love you, so much", he lightly kissed her.

" I love you to, Maxwell. Happy Valentine's day!", she kissed him again.

" OK, so where do we go from here?", Max asked.

" I'm guessing it, stops. I mean, Sarah the mother of those 3 adorable children, they can't go through what Steven went through because, of ME! I love them so much, I was right about fighting those boys off of Maggie to! She's growing up. She has had 12 date so far and, 3 were with the same boy, everytime I'm awake for her to tal to about them", Fran said.

Max frowned.

" Don't worry! I've laid down some ground rules, and she's followed them to the letter! Go get the kids. Matter of fact, I'll come with you, and take them here", Fran said.

Max looked at the floor. She used her index finger, to make him look at her.

" Max, I'm perfectly safe. I have my baby, and your babies in one car. They have so much to live for, why would I do that?", she asked.

" Your right. Come on, let me sweep up the glass", he took the broom from her and, walked to the living room.

Fran followed him, and smiled.

" **How the wazz did I get so, lucky**?", she thought, as she followed him. By passing him, to go to the living room.

He sweeped the living room.

" Fran, to the door. We have to go", Max said.

Fran was coming up from the basement.

" What were you doing down there?", he asked.

" I put the box in it's special place where Steven can never fun it, and neither can I " she said, walking toward the front door.

" Good don't want, THIS happening again!".

She stopped in front of him.

" What you don't like coming to my rescue?", she said, pouting, jokingly.

" Only in my dreams. It's to scarey in real life".

He smiled, and open the front door.

" Such a gentleman!".

" That's my middle name!".

She laughed, and then he laughed.

So, they both went back to Max's house to pick up the kids, happy that they both loved each other.

* * *

><p>" Come in Fran", Maggie says.<p>

Fran walks in shocked.

" How'd you now, it was...me?", Fran said, walking in.

"Becasue", Maggie got up from her bed, " your kinda, the only person who knocks!".

" OK? Well, came in here to as if, you would like to come over to my house like a sleepover tonight? You'd have to bring your school clothes, because your NOT missing school tommorow", Fran said, smiling.

" Yeah, I'd love that, you can show me your collection of romance novels!", Maggie said.

" OK, get packed. After, you all are packed then, I'll come up and get you guys and we'll go, we'll do", Fran said leaving, the room.

Fran went to the guestroom. Once, she was there she, sat on the bed.

" **I love you? Why does that feel wrong? I'm happy he saved me from, myself and also, admitted his feelings, but we cant do anything about anything because of the kids, and Sarah**", she thought, "**Well, this sucks**!"

She laughed, at herself.

She got up, and walked downstairs to Max's office. She knocked on his office door, and he opened it 2 seconds later. She came in.

" Hey!", she said.

He closed the door, and locked it and happily took Fran in his arms.

" Hi!", he said.

" I've missed you!", Fran said.

" I've missed you more", he said.

He kissed her.

" So, I've been thinking", Fran said , moving over to the green plush love seat.

" What have you been thining about?", he asked, following her.

" I've been thinking , that if, Sarah is with you, I can't be. It kills me that she has, you and I, dont. So, there's a way that she can be with you", she whisphered, " but then, that'll hurt the kids".

"** OK, how about we stop the relationship right here",** she thought.

" Fran?".

" OK, here's my thinking. I love you, and the kids equally and, for nothing to change, we can't be, together", Fran said.

" Are you, you know OK?", he said, in total shock of, her words.

" Yes. Max, I'm fine, I will not hurt those kids. I mean, I don't mind hurting Sarah but, those kids can't lose their mother, the same as Steven lost a father. I will not allow it. So, therefore", she stood up, " We can't be".

She left the room.

" **What the h-e-double hockey stick happened here! OK, good day, suicde desions, love grows, love smashs. What the waffles!**", he thought, as he ran his hand through his hair.

" God! Why me! ", he said, looking at the sky.

Fran was in the living room, with kids bout to leave. The kids were putting their coats on.

"OK, it's Valentine's day , go say bye to Maxwell before, we leave", Fran said.

Steven, Brighton, and Maggie dashes to Maxwell's office.

" Hey! You guys forgot Gracie!", Fran says her hands on her hips.

No-one answers.

2-5 minutes later, Steven, Maggie, and Brighton runs to the door. Max was a few paces behind.

" Can we seat in the car?", Steven asks, running to the door.

" Sure, but wait for Gracie to hug Max too", Fran said, walking to Max.

Gracie goes to her father and, hugs him. Fran takes her, gives her to Maggie, fumbles around in her purse and, gives Steven her keys.

" Please, be careful", Fran says.

" I can drive?", Steven said.

"HA! Not untill your 18!", Fran said.

Steven, Brighton, and Maggie walked outta the house to Fran sy blue ford.

So, Max and Fran were alone.

"So..", Max said, " Is this your final decison?".

" Yes, it is".

" Can't we just do, what we've been doing every weekend?", he said.

" Give me a quick kiss and we'll, see", Fran said.

He came over to her, and quickly kisses Fran's lips, the lips he'd come to love. After, he just held her in his arms. She put her head on his chest.

" You know, if we get caught we're in trouble", Fran said.

" I don't care, as long as I'm in your arms I'm in heavan", he said, kissing her forhead.

She looed into his eyes.

" Remember, when I said, ' what would I do with out you' and you said, ' Lets never find out'. I'm gald you said that because, then, we'd never be here right now".

He kissed her.

" Fran, I love you"

" I love you, too".

Fran, walked to the door to load up the car. She went to the car and back 2 or 3 times. Max stand in the doorway, looking longingly at the car. He closes the door, and goes upstair to get ready for his date with Sarah. 2-3 minutes later, Fran was un-loading the luagges and the kids. She gave Maggie the keys, and the teenagers run in the house. Fran takes Gracie in the house and, the bags of the children's clothes.

" You guys! We need help!", Fran said.

Maggie, Stevn and Brighton ran from the living room,to the front door. One minute later, the ids were gathered talking in the living room, and Fran was rumaging through her fridge figuring out what to make for dinner. She decided on chicken, string beans, and rice. They had a very loud dinner even, Gracie shouted random thing now and then. After, they went and got into pajama's and watched a movie, untill 10:30pm. Maggie slept on the floor in Fran's room, and Brighton slept on the floor in Steven's room. Fran hugged , and kissed them all. Gracie snuggled up, with Fran. So, Gracie fell asleep within a few seconds. Fran kissed her forehead.

" I love you, babygirl. Sarah's the luckiest person in the world to have all of you! I love you all!", she whisphered.

She smiled , layed down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>* I had a hard time writing about Fran commiting sucide but, I did it! IDK, if you'll like it but, it took me a few days to get over that write that! :D*_

***BUBBLE GUM***


	6. A Cruise To Keep Secret

**A Cruise To Keep Secret**

Max told Fran he was taking Fran and the children on a cruise for the summer 2 months later. Sarah said one night to Max, to go and have fun, she needed some time to herself anyway. So, Fran packed her bags for a whole month. Once, Max saw how excited the children and Fran was, he was certain to this a cruise to remember. The day came to leave, and Sarah to see them depart. Once, they left, she knew that Max was now not her's he was Fran's. and, she was not happy about it, but at least her children and, former husband will be happy. So, her summer mission was clear. To divorce Max, screw a random man, and flee the city with him. Once, Fran, Max, and the children were in the lobby Fran stopped breathing.

" Mom! Breath!", Steven said, patting her back.

She breathed heavily.

" Dang Fran!", Brighton said.

" Brighton!", Max said, sternly.

" Max! That OK. I only did that because, this place is...beautiful".

Max smiled.

" Pretty!", Gracie shouted.

" Yes, it is!", Maggie said, " It's kinda the prettiest thing I've ever seen".

" What's the preittest?", Steven asked.

" Your mom!", Brighton said.

" Yeah, she is", Maggie said.

" Thanks you guys", she laughed at the kids, then at Max she whishphered, " They aren't wrong!".

Max smiled again.

" Come on let's find our room".

Max, and Fran lead the children to where the rooms are. Steven, Brighton, and Maggie had a room and. Max, Fran, Gracie had a room. Once, they got there Fran took contral.

" Everyone, un-pack, and after we'll go to the lobby and see what there's to do on here".

So, everyone went into the rooms. Fran and Max made small talk while un-packing.

" So, everyone's excited! I'm overly excited, and I really would love to do a limbo contest like, on tv", she said, putting a folded shirt in a drawer.

" Yeah, I did good, I did!".

" You did".

" So, who's gonna watch Gracie?", Max asked, from across the room.

" I was thinking that we could mak the best of it, and hang out with this little one with us", Fransaid, smiling at Gacie who was laying on a bed.

" We could let the older ones have fun, and sign this one up for Cruise Care so, we can have soe alone time", Max said walking over to her, and wrap his arm arond her waist.

" I, atcually, like the way you think", she turned around to face him, " I love you, Maxwell, and thank you, for everything".

She kissed him, quickly on the lips.

" I love you too, Fran. Your very welcome".

He kissed her back, and GRacie laughs. They both look at her, and then laugh.

" OK? Ruined moment!", she said, lightly, " Come on, let's finish unpacking".

So, they did. 30 minutes later, they were in the lobby with their kids loooking at pamlets of things to do on the cruise.

" By this pamplet, they have tons of thing for small, teenage, and adult ppl", Fran said.

So, everyone looked at a pamplet. The teenagers found that they have a gameroom, so they went there, there was also, a Cruise care iike MAx said. So, Fran and Max took her there, and then, Max got dragged to the sky deck for shuffleboard.

" Why are we at shuffleboarding?", Max asked confused.

" I wanna try this, because I always see this on tv and, plus, it'll be fun!", she said, tugging Max's sleeve.

"OK!", Max said, giving in.

So, they played shuffleboad for 20-25minutes, and they were laughing like a couple of teenagers. Outta, Fran and Max's scores Max won by 5points. The left, and went back to there room, and changed into there bathing suits.

" **She so perfect! She's caring, loving, she love everything, and most people. She is crazy to have tried to kill herself!",** he thought as she came outta the bathroom in her bathing suit.

" Uh? Max? What's wrong?", Fran asked him.

" Oh, Fran. Nothing, everything's perfect!", he said.

" OK? So, go get changed. I wanna swim!", she playfully whinned.

He got changed quickly, and after that, they went to the pool. Every guys eyes were on Fran, she didn't mind, but Max did. Everyone, able to admire the woman he loved, half dressed at that! Fran noticed how Max was feeling, so she kissed him passionately, and then jumped in the pool. Maxwell smiled evilly, and, jumped in the pool right behind her. Fran swam away from him, and he easily caught her and, embraced her. She giggled. She splashed him with her free hand, and he was in total shock that she would do that. 2 seconds later, they both were laughing uncontrollably. they spent 1 hour at the pool, splashing each other, and laughing uncontrollably. When, they walked back to the room, Fran started a conversation.

" How about we go bowling with kids tonight?", she said, happily.

Max thought about it for 2 seconds, and thought it was a wonderful idea.

" Why not, it'll be a friendly competition, and it'll be fun!", Max said, holding her hand.

" Don't think the girls, won't murder the boys just because, you hold Frannie's hand", she tauted, " Because, we will destory!".

" OK, we'll see", he said, smirking.

" So, we went swimming, and we have to pick up Gracie at 6? Now, what?", Fran asked.

" Wanna go grab a nosh? There's bound to be a burger joint around here", Max said.

Fran smiled, and lay her head on his shoulder.

" You know me so well", she mumbled.

He kissed her head.

" Yeah, well, I have known you for a better part of a year", Max said.

She smiled, because he was right, it had been a year. So, they silently, and peacefully walked to there room. Fran, apparently, called dibs on the bathroom. She got all her makeup, hair products, and, proceeded to the shower. A good, hour and forty five minutes later, Fran came out in a towel around her body, and hair, she looked toward the bed and saw Maxwell asleep. she went over , and gently kissed him. His eyes fluttered open.

" Did I fall asleep?", he said, while streching and, yawning.

" Uh, yes", she said, walking to her suitcase, " I think that's a weird question, when you already now you did".

She laughed lightly, while holding up a blue summer dress. Max propped up, on his elbows and examined Fran and the dress.

" They both look good", Max said, cheekily.

She looked at him.

" What do you mean? I'm just holding up the one dress and, i'm the onl- you stupid! Go, take a shower!and, bring your suitcase!", she said, grabbing his suitcase, and handing it over.

He went into the bathroom with, his towel and suitcase. So, Fran let the towel fall off her body, and searched her suitcase for her delicates, she found them fast and, put them on. She put on her blue dress, then dug around her suitcase again for her deorderant, and strawberry scent lotion. Once, she was done all of this she still had to brush her teeth. So, she lay on the bed, in a ball, and waited for Maxwell to ccome out. 15-20 minutes later, Max came out of the bathroom, with his suitcase, wearing a purple polo shirt, kakaki shorts, and brown flip flops. He put his bag next to Fran's and, sighed.

" **This is the life**", he thought, standing straight up, looking to Fran curled in the middle of the bed sleeping.

" I guess, swiming is a very sleepy task", he said, to himself.

He walked over to her, and gently rubbed her arm untill her eyes fluttered open. she tturned over to the ide Max was standing and, smiled warmly at him.

" Hi", she whisphered.

" Hi. Are you ready?", he asked smiling at his angel.

" Yes, I just gotta brush my teeth, real quick", she said, jumping outta bed and running to the bathroom.

2 minutes later, she emerged refreshed and a very clean mouth. She got her flip flops from her bag, and walked to the door where Max happily waited for her. They linked arms, and head out. They went to the lobby, and asked where they could eat a burger. The guy at the front desk gernerally insited to show them where it was himself. So, the were led to the mall foodcourt.

" Thank you", they said in unison when he had to leave to go back to his desk.

So, they looked arong, in search of a place, with burgers. Fran, spotted Blue Moon deli. So, hand in hand, they went there and got sub with onions, banana peppers, black olives, bacon and, chedder cheese. so, they took there trays to a table , and started to conversate like, the other people in the food court.

" So, how's work?", Fran asked.

" Good, seems C.C. like the " The Notebook" idea, and said we should do it", Max said.

Fran mouth dropped open in a perfect "O".

" I know right!", Max said, taking a bite of his sub, " I was in total shock".

" But", she swallowed, " She hates me!".

" Oh, come on! She doesn't hate you!"

Fran took another bite of her sub.

" You don't know! She does, she told me! She's jealous of our friendship or relationship or, whatever this is! She wants you, and, she's even tried to form a plan to break Sarah and you up! I think she's very evil, very spectacle".

" So, big words, got it, is that gonna be a regular thing with you?", Max said, scarcastically.

Fran winced at, him.

" Well, you walked into my life and took care of the Sarah thing , she could never do that, and about the play it opens in October and I want you to be by my side on Opening night", Max took a bite of his sub, and contuined, " This is a friendship and relationship".

" That's really confusing, but even though we, can't be because, the kids, and your a married man, you know!".

" A cruise is a place to relax , then, relaxing thought how about for our first...time to be on a cruise", he said, casually.

" OK, you must be smoking to many cigar because, I don't think so. I hate Sarah, I know but, I love those kids and, I love you to much to do that to you right now", she said, sternly.

Max sighed butm threw his hands up as if to say he was done.

" OK but, know that I love you deeply and, that will never change. I'm not going anywhere!".

She looked at him. He was telling the truth, she could see it in his olive green eyes. She wanted to give herself to him but, she couldn't tear Sarah from their children.

"**OK, maybe it would happen but, not tonight**", she thought.

" So, guess what?", Fran said, excitedly.

" Yes? What?", he said, euthstaically.

" So, the writing short stories and poetry thing remember?".

" Well, yes we talked for 4 months ago on the terrace about it and 2 days through text about it. What about it?"

" OK, I've talk about it alot, I guess ago the boss said I could do it! He said sales went up 4% because of it!".

" Fran, that's, wonderful!", Maxwell exclaimed happily.

Fran ate a piece of her sub , and sounded, " uh un!", smiling mouth full and all. Max watched her do this and, laughed. So, they enjoyed the rest of the meal, talking, laughing, just having a great time. Once, they were done their food, they left hands interwined, happy. So, they first got Gracie from Cruise Care, and told her they were going bowling. she laughed, and then hugged them to show her happiness. They went to the gameroom, to grab the older kids , and tell them. They loved it, and left the gameroom talking and making, smart remarks , about crushing each other. They were all excited and, happy. the way it should be, on a cruise.

_* OK? SamDianeFan10, I stopped abruntly because, I made you wait tooo long! :( sorry), and I didn't wanna go into detail about aa bowling competion. Hope all of my readers ( who I apreciate!, too much) like this chapter*_

***BUBBLE GUM***


	7. Can I Have Your Number?

Chapter 7: Can I Have Your Number?

After Sarah filed for divorce, she let Niles have a day off and went to the local coffee shop to get a cup of coffee. So, she headed out at around 10am. She was on a mission to get an iced mocha and enjoy Central Park. So, when she got to the Coffee Shop she sighed heavily because she and Max came here throughout college. So, she went in line behind a man, was about 6"2, had brown sandy hair, and was wearing a brown cashmere, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers Nike to be specific. She tapped him on the shoulder, he slowly turned around and she noticed he had brown eyes.

"Yes?" the man said.

"Uh, I don't know what to get. Can you help me choose?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Uh", the man turned to look at the menu, "Numbers 7, and 10 look safe enough. I am a personal fan of 1's and 4's but today I'm getting a 1 it's too hot for 4".

"Well, than today I' might be getting a 1 by the way I'm Sarah Sheffield" she said putting her hand out for a shake.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Well, my name is Nick Rollingstein".

"Nice to meet you Nick. Are you from around here?" Sarah asked.

Nick moved up with the line, and turned back to Sarah.

"No, I actually moved back. I lived here years ago so, I'm familiar with everything here".

"Oh that's nice" Sarah said.

So, Sarah and Nick waited 15 minutes for their 1's and talked a little more. They talked about Nick mostly. Course if Sarah wanted this guy she couldn't talk about her kids or Maxwell. So, they both got their coffee and they both left.

"Wanna come to Central Park with me it's just up the street?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I would love to but" Nick checked his watch, "I have to actually have to be across town in 20 minutes but, I would love to reschedule that for another time perhaps".

"Okay", she pulled out her Verizon Samsung, "How about we swap numbers, and I'll call you in a couple of days?".

"Sure".

So, they swapped numbers and went their separate ways… for now.

***BUBBLE GUM***


End file.
